Neverland Connection
by QueenSwan89
Summary: Emma and Regina find out that there is more to the connection in their magic than they first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Emma realized as the time passed, stuck in Neverland, that the company she most enjoyed was Regina's. She was the person, aside from herself that wanted to save Henry the most. Snow and Charming were very protective of him, as they thought of him as a grandson, but it was different, Emma and Regina were both Henry's mothers, that was a different kind of love. Emma was still having a hard time with Snow and Charming being her parents, knowing that people who loved each other so much, and believed so much in true love could send their daughter away. She could have had perfectly capable parents all along. Hook was fun to flirt with, and perfectly admiring, but she wasn't feeling it.

The others had all fallen asleep and she hadn't even tried to lay down yet. She saw Regina sitting on the ground leaning against a tree and wondered if she was having issues sleeping or if she was going to do something mischievous. Emma stood and sat next to Regina.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma said.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Regina asked, her voice cold as ice.

"I know this is hard for you, too. I don't think anyone considers how much so."

"Why do you?"

"I know you're Henry's mom. I'm his mother, don't you discount that, I love him too. But you're his mom, and I acknowledge that."

"Good." Emma rolled her eyes at the woman. Regina spoke again, "I'm sorry, too. I know this, like most everything bad that happens is my fault."

"Maybe. I can't blame you the way Mary Margaret and David do."

"And why is that, savior?" Regina mocked.

"Because without the curse, we wouldn't have Henry."

Regina softened. "I know, that's true."

"You could be more gracious, Regina."

"Right, I'll work on that," she retorted.

"Can't you just, let go for five minutes?"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I've wanted nothing more than to break you since you've entered my life. Henry, I can acknowledge that he's yours, too, but he's mine. You love him, I can see that, and he loves you back, and if I admit anything, that bothers me, but I'm glad he has someone else that loves him almost as much as I do."

"Regina, he loves you so much, too. You must see that, he wouldn't let anyone hurt you, and he didn't want to leave you, before."

"I'm the person who messes everything up. The evil queen. I 'm not certain how much I can be loved."

"Your father, he loved you."

"And I destroyed him." Emma didn't know how to respond, so she quieted. She put her hand on Regina's upper arm and squeezed. Regina stiffened, so Emma let go. "I'm going to try to sleep," Regina stated, standing and walking away.

Emma rested her head against the tree behind her. She heard Regina clear her throat from behind her. She turned around and Regina was facing her, several feet away."

"Goodnight, Emma."

"Night, Regina."

The next day, the five, along with Tinkerbell headed out to search. Regina was back to pre-conversation Regina, having her strictly business attitude back on.

"Savior Swan, I'm telling her, our magic could work. The combination of good and evil and our love for Henry, we can make it work." Regina was half begging.

"Regina, no, Pan already was pissed we cheated before with magic, we cannot do it again, what if it angers him and he takes it out on Henry?"

Regina sobered, as though she hadn't thought of it at all as a possibility. "I guess you're right."

Hook took the opportunity to join. "Yes, she's right. She understands Pan better than you, Queen."

"Shut up, pirate."

"Regina, I can't tell you to be patient, because I understand what you're feeling, but we need to do this the hard way."

Regina was angry. She used magic to make things lift from the ground, twigs, rocks and dirt. They spun around her, like a tornado, creating a barrier between Regina, and Emma next to Hook. Emma shouted to her.

"Regina, Regina, stop. I understand you're angry and you don't know how to control it without destroying something with magic, but stop!" Regina wouldn't listen, so she covered her face with her arms and jumped forward, through the swirling objects, in front of Regina. Regina had her arms raised to her sides, palms out, controlling the magic around her. Emma raised her hands to place them on either side of Regina's face. "Regina, stop," she whispered. Immediately, Regina's arms dropped and so did the twigs and rocks and dirt.

"Leave us, pirate," Regina ordered.

"You aren't my queen."

"Hook, just go, please," Emma sighed.

After he had gone, Regina stepped forward toward Emma to see if she would move back. She didn't. "How did you do that, Emma?"

"Make you stop?"

"Obviously."

"I don't know, I just told you to."

"You used your magic."

"I did not."

"I tasted it, Miss Swan. Do not lie to me," her voice was rising, and becoming angrier.

"Regina! You had to have only because you know my magic, because you've felt it. I swear, Regina, I did not use magic." Regina's dark eyes were becoming darker, like tar.

"Why would I believe you?"

"Here, take my hand."

"What for? You want to hold hands? How cute."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just do it, Regina."

Regina lifted her hand, facing her palm forward toward Emma. Emma put her hand up, palm against Regina's palm. A red glow radiated where their hands met. Regina inhaled sharply and Emma's eyes widened. She saw images of Regina at a younger age; she felt Regina's happiness as she stood across from a man. Regina saw images of Emma with glasses and Neal. Regina dropped her hand.

"What did you see, Emma?"

"Why, what did_ you_ see?"

"You, with glasses and a smile."

"Did you see me with Neal?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you happy and young. You were with a man, in a stable."

"I don't understand. How did that happen? And why did you see me with Daniel?"

"And why would you see me with Neal?"

"I don't know, _Savior_. We can discuss this further when the pirate isn't lurking around."

Emma nodded; she felt her mood darken for the rest of the day. She was less optimistic about finding Henry, which was already fairly lacking as it was. She thought more and more of Regina's idea, of using magic to save Henry, though always thinking her down. Regina kept coming up with ideas, helping Emma lead, not leaving her side all day as though she couldn't let go of the magic they had created that morning.

"Do you feel it?" Regina asked. Snow came up behind them.

"Feel what?" Snow asked. Regina ignored the question, rolling her eyes and walking ahead of Snow and Emma, leading the group. When the path split Regina headed to the left. "I'm sorry, but Emma is our leader, what if she wanted to go to the right," Snow asked.

"Well, excuse me. Savior, did you want to go to the right, then?"

Emma gave a confused look. "No, the left was good." She stepped forward to walk alongside Regina again. Emma set her voice to a whisper and asked, "feel what, Regina?"

"I'll explain later."


	2. Chapter 2

With Emma and Regina guiding them together, and Tinkerbell occasionally telling them the general direction to head toward, they covered a lot of ground. Everyone was exhausted at dusk, so they decided to make camp for the night. Emma couldn't shut down her dark thoughts to sleep, so she went in search of food. She was stumbling in the dark. After several minutes of tripping and catching herself, she decided to turn back. She was unsure which way she had come from and her heart began to race in panic. She saw her shadow cast on the tree in front of her, so she spun around and saw Regina there, holding a ball of fire above her palm.

"Regina, what if you had dropped that?"

"Right, because that would ever happen," Regina retorted. She closed her hand into a fist, turning it over and the ball of fire disappeared. "It's dark now, is that better? You're angrier than usual."

"And you're less psychotic than usual, so?"

"It was our magic."

"No, Regina. Not everything always has to do with magic."

"Then let's do it again, longer, if you don't believe then you can't be afraid."

Emma looked away. She didn't want Regina to know that she had felt the weight of her magic all day. She sighed, looked at Regina, pursed her lips and put her hands up, palms out. Regina smirked and lifted her hands to Emma's placing them palm against palm. Emma was watching Regina, and Regina had her eyes closed. She was feeling the magic that Emma was seeing. Regina's features relaxed and she opened her eyes. It was in that moment that Emma realized why Regina was so tragic. She was so intensely and darkly beautiful but she had had such a sad life. Emma stared into Regina's dark eyes, which were looking more like caramel than tar. She could see Regina changing and it made Emma wonder what the magic was doing to her. Emma could feel Regina having her love for Daniel ripped away from her. She saw Snow's face as a young child, not wanting to see Regina without a mother.

Regina could see Emma's love for Neal, for Henry. She felt the darkness in Emma rising to the surface. She didn't like darkness on the other woman. She felt Emma's anger flaring up when Emma saw that Snow was concerned about Regina. Emma was jealous of Regina, that Snow had wanted Regina to be able to have her mother, but Snow had so willingly given up Emma, her daughter. They both felt the other changing, and Emma didn't want that. She dropped her hands.

"What happened, why did you stop?" Regina asked.

"It was changing us, I didn't like it."

"Maybe it was only temporary. I liked it. I mean, maybe not that I could feel you darkening, but I could feel your love."

"That's what I didn't like! I felt everything you loved being ripped away. Daniel, I saw your last moments with him."

"I know, I saw what you were seeing."

"I didn't see what you saw! That's not fair!"

"My personal magic is stronger, I'm sure that's why. I just wonder why we didn't discover this before."

"Well, it's not like we touch often."

"True, but Emma, it was incredible, we need to do it more."

"Regina, what's happened?"

"I don't know, but I feel happier. Do you know what it's like to feel happy after so many years of misery?"

"I do. But I'm not doing this if it changes who we are."

"I don't think it is, I think it relates our emotions to what we see. I think we can manipulate it."

"What do you mean by 'manipulate it'?"

"I think if we think hard enough on something specific to show, we can see that."

"Okay, I'll test that theory. Show we something happy."

They both put their palms to each other's again. Regina concentrated hard on the moment she and Daniel decided to run away together. She could, to this day, feel the love he gave her. She pushed the feeling to Emma. After a minute, she changed it. She concentrated on the memory of being given Henry. She remembered how happy she was, how much she loved the tiny little boy she was given. Emma dropped her hands.

"Henry was a beautiful baby, Emma. You did a good job."

"Thank you for showing me that, I never even looked at him. I knew if I had that I would never be able to let him go."

"So, what do you think? Do you believe this magic is bad?"

"All magic comes with a price, Regina."

"But what price does _this_ have? What price _could_ it have?"

Emma shook her head, she had a feeling she knew but she knew it was something she wouldn't say out loud, not yet.

"You're thinking something you won't tell me, I can feel it." Emma raised her eyebrow. "Oh, the connection," Regina deliberated. "But maybe we have this ability because we're already connected."

"I don't know, Regina, are we?"

"There's Henry."

"You're right on that part, I'll need to think it through, though before we do this again. I need to know why this connection is here."

"Ok. Let's head back, it's this way." Regina led the way she came. Emma followed. She heard Regina loud and clear. It was like she had read her thoughts, though maybe it was something Regina herself had considered. Emma was curious if the connection of their magic was going to tie them together, and Regina defended their connection. Emma huffed. She felt the draw to Regina, the need to make her happy and make sure she was safe. Emma found herself defending the magic to herself, thinking that she had been protecting Regina for a long time, not just for Henry either, but because she had mixed feelings about the woman, ones that she didn't even understand.

"Regina," Emma started. Regina turned around and looked at her, waiting.

"No, Emma, we don't have to tell anyone about our magic. They obviously have some idea that our magic combined is powerful, but they don't need to know anything else."

"I just think that if we need to hide it, it could be dangerous."

"We aren't hiding it, we're just waiting until we know more about it to tell. Your parents would just die at the thought of a connection between us."

Emma snorted. "This entire conversation sounds as though we're talking about being in love."

Regina laughed sardonically. "No, though true love is the most powerful magic of all. It would come in handy at a time like this."

"Tell me, then, if true love is so powerful, why don't they have magic?"

"Snow and Charming? Magic manifests itself in different ways. True love is the reason why no matter what I do I couldn't keep them apart. Their love is a type of connection where they always find each other. And the result of their love, you, found them and broke my curse, once again bringing them together."

"But then why can you and I do actual magic? I mean, why does it manifest that was for us?"

"I chose to have magic, and trained my magic. It's why I am better at it than you, it's why I could see what you were seeing but not the other way around. You are the product of true love, I've never seen it before so I didn't know." Regina pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Let's head back," Emma quietly directed. They went back to camp and separated. Emma felt a strange pang, like she needed to be physically close to Regina. That feeling nagged her, she knew there was a downside to doing that magic.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when they were ready to go, Emma pulled out the map. Pan had changed the location again. This was going to make their journey a lot harder. They all stood arguing on what to do next.

"We should split up," Hook suggested.

"And why, may I ask, should we do that?" Snow said.

"No splitting up," Charming stated.

"I don't believe you're in charge of this journey, Charming," Regina retorted.

"What do you suggest we do, Regina?" Snow asked smartly.

"I'm not the leader. Whatever Emma wants us to do, I suppose." She was standing next to Emma. She leaned toward the blonde and just above a whisper, stated, "but if we split up, I'm not going with the happy couple."

"Little obedient one, queen? What are you playing at?" Hook asked Regina stepped in toward him.

"I won't have any more blame on me for things I haven't done. I have enough blame for the bad I have done."

"Guys, enough!" Emma raised her voice. "There's only one map, so we're not splitting up."

"We'd better get going," Tinkerbell said.

Emma stared at the map a moment more, pointing to a part of the island they hadn't yet been to. "We'll head this way. Maybe we can head him off from the next camping area, if he changes again."

They left, Emma leading, Regina trailing behind the group. She wanted to be near Emma, but she didn't want the blonde, or the rest of the group to know. Regina had felt what Emma's feelings were. Emma was so sincere and fairly innocent and Regina felt the pull of it. The blonde was likely the most innocent person on the island. The brunette wanted to fell it. She hadn't felt that type of innocence since the moments before her mom had killed Daniel. Still, she was cautious.

Emma didn't want Regina to know she wanted to be close to her. She didn't care about using magic. Actually if she was being honest, she didn't want to use magic at all. Something in her had changed and it made her need the queen. It bothered her, though, not knowing if this connection was because of their magic, or if their magic was because of a connection. She wanted to know but if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure it really mattered at this point. All she wanted was to find Henry, and on her way to finding Henry she wanted the dark haired queen near her, beside her. She imagined Regina's full lips against her own, but shook that thought off.

Hook walked up beside Emma and stayed mostly silent. He trekked along next to her, supporting her over obstacles and helping prevent her tripping.

"I appreciate your doting, but I am quite capable of walking," Emma said.

"What can I say, any excuse to be near you," Hook joked. He looked behind them at the other four followers. The injured Charming and his wife Snow, both looking at each other adoringly. Tinkerbell, angry to be near Regina but grateful to be with people. Regina, who couldn't stop looking at Emma, always searching the other four pairs of eyes before looking at the blonde. "I'll tell you, though, Emma, Regina keeps looking longingly at you."

Emma turned around and looked at Regina, who was in fact staring at her. Regina's eyes caught Emma's and the brunette cast her eyes down. The blonde's heart began to race and she looked forward. "Regina and I just want the same thing. You aren't here to save Henry, and even though Snow and Charming want to save Henry, it isn't for the same reason."

"I know you and the queen want the same thing, it just doesn't necessarily have to do with Henry right now." Emma gave the pirate a sideways glance, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Hook." Even as she said it, she knew he was right. The way Regina had been looking at her was warmer than she had seen Regina look at anyone aside from Henry, even Graham and they had been sleeping together.

"I'm telling you darling, it's true."

"Can you help me?"

"It depends, I fancy you, I'm not sure I want to assist you in your journey to be with the queen. Well, unless you'll both have me," he tried slyly.

"Right, gross, no. Also, please, just keep leading, I'll be back." Emma turned around; when Snow and Charming gave her inquisitorial looks she just shook her head and kept going. When she got back to Regina, the brunette gave a small smile.

"We're making good time, Emma," Regina said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping we can get there today so Pan doesn't change camps again."

"A wishful goal."

"Let me ask you, if we touch, magic happens, right? But I grabbed your arm the other day and nothing happened."

"Well, you grabbed my arm through my sleeve, maybe it has to be skin on skin."

"So, just anytime we touch, magic will happen, if our skin is touching."

"I guess, I mean, maybe it's just because it's untamed magic. I don't really have much experience with this either."

"I don't have any experience with any type of magic except what I've used with you."

"We're a match, I guess. You're the good to my evil, equal parts I guess."

"I wish I could figure out what that means."

"Maybe you will, someday."

They found food on their journey and all decided it would do good to break in the middle of the day and walk into the night. While the others rested, Emma wandered around, hidden in the trees looking for clarity. She leaned against a tree and leaned over with her palms on her thighs. She heard the sound of someone clearing her throat. She turned her head to the right and squinted against the sun.

"Regina."

"Emma."

"Can't seem to stay apart today."

"Can't seem to want to stay apart is more like it."

"You're feeling it, too, then?"

"Then need to be near each other?"

"Yes. I don't like it. Is it the magic?"

"As flattered as I am, Miss Swan, that you think I know everything, this is one situation in which I know next to nothing more than you do."

"Hmm, fine. I'll blame it on the magic."

"You do that."

"Do you prefer to think of it as something else?"

"I don't know. I've lived so long with the magic as part of me. Magic has been the _strongest_ part of me. Then I created the curse that made Storybrooke and I wanted someone to love, because people want someone to love. That's when I got Henry. And even though I didn't actually have magic while we were in Storybrooke, the magic I had before is what created my life there, everyone's life."

"I already know this story, Regina."

"I have a point," she stated. "Anyway, of all the magic I've used, none of it has every made me feel good. Lighter, better, the way doing this magic with you has. That's what makes me think it isn't magic."

"But?"

"But, it is a type of magic, that's obvious. I'm just trying to figure out how it's working. Emma, look at me."

Emma stood straight up, back against the tree and Regina stepped forward. They were less than half a foot away from each other and Regina stared into her eyes like she had never seen them before.

"Emma Swan, I cannot figure out the creature you are."

Emma opened her mouth to respond. She couldn't, though. She didn't know herself. Born of true love, but raised jumping from home to home, not having anyone to love her. She was supposed to have been a princess, something that wouldn't have fit her anyway. She was an orphan. That was how she could see the map. That was what she wanted to tell Regina, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead, she took a small step forward, closing the gap between the two of them and put her lips to Regina's. The brunette made a move, as though she couldn't be near her, and Emma grabbed her at the shoulders and held Regina where she was, and placed her lips back to the brunette's.

The kiss started off slow, light, Emma testing Regina's limits. Something about the sunlight made it feel off, too. All the magic they had been using had been during the night. Eyes closed, Regina pushed her lips into Emma's in return. The kiss became stronger, the two women grasping at each other. Regina's hands were on Emma's waist, pulling her body into her, and using her body to force the blonde back against the tree. Emma released the brunette's shoulders in favor of moving her hands into the dark, silken hair of the other woman.

The kiss didn't spark the red glow it had the other times they used magic together. This time it flooded Emma's mind with images of Regina and all of Regina's emotions. She felt the brunette's feelings toward her, the hatred the woman had felt at Emma's arrival. The feeling of hate dissolved into annoyance, then tolerance and now, Emma felt Regina's enjoyment. For Regina, she felt the blonde's confusion. They kissed only a moment longer, releasing each other in the need for clean air. When the two women separated, Emma touched her fingertips to her mouth, and Regina clutched her stomach. She stepped in toward the blonde again and pulled her into another kiss, desperation filling every crack between them. It grew heated, her full lips kissing the smaller, warmer ones. She took Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently, tugging. She slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth; tasting her and underneath Emma's moan, relaxed and slowed the kiss, pulling herself away.

The two knew that they had crossed a point of no return.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day's journey was frustrating for everyone. Regina came up with the idea of taking a lost boy's heart to control so they could communicate with Henry. Emma had felt like part of her darkened when she allowed Regina to take the boy's heart; it had been why she had clung to Snow the way she did.

It had been some time since they spoke to their son, the day was beginning to darken and Emma was tiring, but she couldn't stop searching. Snow sought comfort by trailing back with Charming. Hook was in the middle of the group. Emma and Regina walked side by side in the front. The more the light of day disappeared, the more they brushed hands while walking, the action appeared to have become a source of comfort for Emma.

Regina felt darker and more evil than she had in the time since Emma touched her face and made her stop magic momentarily. She hadn't thought of the effect the blonde's goodness would have on her in the long run. Seven seconds. Seven seconds would all it would take for her to know. She needed to see her heart, next to Emma's for seven seconds and she could know why they reacted to each other the way they did. Emma would never go for it though, and even if she did, Snow and Charming wouldn't.

Emma had questions, on and off, Regina's feelings for their son. She knew Regina loved him, but how selflessly was the question. But when she saw Regina tell Henry "we love you" she could almost feel her heart burst. She would never question it again. Regina was putting up with Snow and Charming being disgustingly romantic so that she could work _with_ Emma to get _their_ son back.

Emma linked her pinky with Regina's, mentally shouting that she wanted a chance to talk to her alone. She wasn't sure if it would work, and it didn't appear to be. She thought her magic might not be strong enough, but Regina could read some intention in Emma's reaction. Regina squeezed Emma's pinky with her own and tried to keep her emotions light and happy. They felt each other's mood, Regina's blackening more quickly than Emma's own. The blonde felt the need to stop it, but didn't know how to get alone.

They walked farther on, Regina letting go of Emma and taking a few steps ahead of the group. When the brush got thicker Emma tried to push through the clearer parts, Regina went the harder route, through the thickness.

"Regina, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"We need to go this way."

"No, this way is clearer, we need more sight in the dark."

"Emma, I'm telling you, I feel right about this."

"Emma is the leader, Regina," Snow defended.

"I'm sorry, Savior," Regina mocked. She never took her eyes away from Emma's. "This is the right way."

"No, Regina." Emma stood her ground, taking a stance of dominance with her body.

"Fine, I'll see you all later." Regina looked away from Emma and continued walking away. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You guys stay here so I can find you, I'll be right back." Emma rushed into the overgrowth where Regina had disappeared moments previously.

She didn't get too far before she felt a hand wrap around her bicep and pull her behind a tree. Emma gasped in reaction, turning her face to see who gripped her.

"You needed to talk?" Regina whispered.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure you had caught that." Emma's brow furrowed and she hugged Regina.

Regina pushed her away before asking, "What did you need to say?"

"You're getting dark again."

"I did very dark magic, taking out an unwilling heart."

"I need you brighter, and more hopeful. I can't keep my mood up if yours is dark."

Regina moved her face closer to Emma's, and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "And how do you intend to change my mood, Savior?"

Emma looked hesitant, and then she placed her hands on either side of the queen's face. She inhaled sharply and pushed her lips against the brunette's. She kissed Regina gently at first, not getting reciprocation. The blonde pushed harder, forcing the fuller lips open with her tongue. The response to this was what she had been searching for. The women kissed fiercely, Emma's hands moving into the dark hair and pulling. Regina's hands pulled Emma's hips closer to her, and perfect teeth bit at warm lips, then moving her mouth along Emma's jaw and neck. Neither could have prevented the guttural sounds escaping their throats. Regina moved her right hand into blonde hair and pulled, jerking Emma's head back and exposing her neck. Regina inhaled the scent coming from the skin stretched across the savior's throat, then kissed it, her lips feeling the vibrations of moans.

The women heard the sound of a snapping twig and ripped apart. Emma snapped out of her relaxed state and Regina covered her mouth with three fingertips. They looked around and didn't see anyone, then looked each other over, assuring they were presentable. When they felt they were, the two headed back to the group. Regina, the expert at hiding herself, straightened her face and looked serious. Emma tried to look annoyed, which was proving easier than she thought, because she was annoyed at how she let someone who was once her enemy control her emotions.

Snow looked triumphant when she saw the seriousness on Regina's face and when they headed the way Emma had chosen. Regina laughed internally, thinking if Snow and Charming could only know what their daughter had been up to with her in the cover of the forest. Hook seemed suspicious though, clearly wanting Emma for himself, and Regina felt a pang of annoyance at him more than she had before.

"I obviously need to keep an eye on you, Regina, you walk with me," Emma said pointedly to the brunette.

"I object," Hook interrupted. "I require a work with the savior, if I might."

"What do you want, Hook?"

Just to capture a moment," he replied. Emma jerked her head in a motion to tell him to walk with her. When they began walking together, he spoke, "Regina listens to you well."

"I'm persuasive." Emma's tone gave nothing away.

"Oh my dear lady, I know that. The queen, however, takes persuasion from nobody."

"We have the same end goal. We want Henry back in our arms. Back with us. Separately, we each want him back," Emma stumbled over her words. She forced herself to stop talking before she gave anything else away to Hook.

"That's what I thought."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you, Emma?"

"Hook, can you get to your point?"

"Certainly, my lady." With the closing of his words, he grasped Emma with his hand and pulled her to him for a kiss. His mouth covered hers in a heady way that Regina's didn't. His mouth was stronger, overly eager. He was a good kisser, but not what she wanted. Emma pushed him off when she thought she had allowed it long enough to get through that she wasn't interested. Charming and Snow were behind her and Regina behind Hook when the two broke apart.

"Nothing? Really?" Hook asked, surprised. "Well, that's anticlimactic, and a first. Plenty of those on this island, firsts I mean."

"You, keep your hands off my daughter," Charming said.

"She just lost Neal," Snow said.

Emma brushed off Snow's comment. "I don't need defending," Emma said sternly. She looked at Hook, "you, kiss me again and you'll lose your other hand. You two," she started, turning to Snow and Charming, "I'm an adult, not a child, I will take care of myself. Regina, up front with me, now."

"Yes, Savior," Regina retorted, then lowered her voice, "How'd that do for your mood?"

Emma waited until they were far enough ahead of the group for a whisper not to be heard. When Snow and Charming had resumed their conversation with each other, Emma leaned her mouth toward Regina and whispered, "you've ruined scruffy faces for me."

Regina couldn't the smile playing at her full lips. "I'd apologize for that, but I'm not really sorry."

"I would be offended if you were." Emma blushed, her cheeks warming, and hoped that Regina couldn't tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so amazing! Please keep the reviews coming, they are so helpful, and give me ideas if you want me to write anything in. This chapter has the first M rated scene, and it isn't my best but the next one will be better!**

"So, what is this?" Emma asked quietly as they walked.

"I'm not sure. Comfort, for now, I suppose."

"I generally don't like labels, I just like enjoying things as they come, but if we find Henry…"

"…we need something to tell him if this is going to go anywhere. Yes, I have thought about that."

"He doesn't need anything more confusing, especially not from me."

"From you? You're his hero, Emma."

"But now he has two moms and I don't think he understands that he can love us both without feeling disloyal to one of us."

"And clearly, being the evil queen means I'm the bad cop."

"Maybe you're not the evil queen anymore."

"I'm not hopeful. My heart is black."

"It doesn't feel black to me, not anymore."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but thought again about it and gave Emma a half smile, but didn't say anything.

"What is it, Regina?"

"Nothing, not yet. I need more time before I ask."

"Ok. But, I wish you would see the change in yourself that I see in you."

"Why is that?"

"Because all the changes you've gone through in the past few days are making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling, especially considering I just lost Neal."

"Your mother used that as a reason for Hook to not kiss you."

"I'm sure she believes that. I loved Neal, and I didn't know I still had feelings for him. But that part of my life ended long ago. Even if these people, my mother, father and Neal, didn't abandon me completely by choice, they still did it. I have abandonment issues, and by that, I wouldn't be able to be with Neal, even if I had the choice now."

"What feelings did you mean?"

Emma hesitated for a moment, but she looked into caramel eyes and melted. "I'm beginning to truly, deeply care for you."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I have issues believing in love and the idea that love makes you strong or powerful. I had love and he was taken from me. My mother crushed his heart in front of me. I've always believed in one true love and mine is gone. Then I have Henry, and he has received all of my love since, and now he doesn't want it. That's devastating for me."

"I believe that people have more than one soul mate, though. I always have. I mean, unless everyone was placed to be near their soul mate, why should it be left to chance? But if everyone has more than one true love, it's more likely everyone will be able to have a true love."

"So there's hope, the way you believe it?"

"Completely. I have to believe that. I want that love so much."

"Me too." She paused a beat before continuing, "you don't think that's unfaithful to the memory of Daniel?"

"No. I mean, you didn't get to be with him and that's so sad, it sucks so much. But I think Daniel would probably want you to be happy, even if it couldn't be with him."

"You're a lot like Daniel."

"Am I?"

"You are bright and believing like he was. He didn't have much, but he would have given everything to make me happy." Regina blushed as she realized the way she spoke had made it sound like she assumed the same from Emma. "I see that in you, I mean, like you would give everything if you could, to please who you love."

"I did. I took stolen goods, I went to jail. I gave up Henry."

"Case in point."

"I appreciate hearing that," Emma said quietly. Emma hesitated, looking at Regina wide-eyed. "Why won't you let anyone else see this side of you? This part of you that you've shown me, why not show everyone how beautiful your soul can be?"

"Because before I became evil, the last time I let someone see my soul, the love of my life got his heart ripped out and crushed in front of me, turned to dust. I couldn't bear that again."

"Then you'll just…be alone forever?"

"Maybe, Miss Swan."

"Well, who else could rip out the heart of someone you love? If you fell in love. Your mother—"

"Rumplestiltskin. I had Belle in the asylum in Storybrooke for 28 years. It was my way of keeping her from him. He wants revenge."

"Maybe, but there are too many ways it would harm him if he did it."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm his grandson's mom." Regina raised an eyebrow and it made Emma rethink what she just said. A deep blush worked its way over her cheeks. "I mean… I don't mean… hell, I just mean that everyone is connected somehow in Storybrooke. You deserve happiness. I wouldn't let Gold take it away from you."

"I see." Regina smirked. You'd better keep your high opinion of me to yourself, the two idiots won't appreciate it."

"Regina, don't call them that. And I don't care; you're the mother of my son. You raised him while I couldn't. I consider you, oddly, family."

Emma started slowing down, wanting to check the map. Regina gave light in the form of one of her magnificent fireballs. Pan's camp was in the same place it had been all day. It was getting too dark for them to continue as the night furthered on.

"I think we need to stop for a few house. We can take turns sitting watch, keeping an eye on the map. You two," Emma started, looking at Snow and Charming, "you'll sleep first. You too, Hook. Regina and I will take first watch. Then the two of you, then I will again, with Hook."

"I can sit up with you, Emma," Snow said.

"I know, but I'm the only one here who can tolerate Regina enough to not try and kill her. It'll be fine. We'll start by searching for food, and then we'll watch the map.

"Ok."

"Regina, let's search. I want to find water, too."

The two women searched for a source of water first. They found a small stream, not wide, but deep enough to bathe in.

"I'll stand guard, if you want to go in first," Emma told Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll go first." Emma turned away from the water and she heard Regina undressing. When the sound of stillness disappeared from the water, Emma turned her neck just slightly to peek at Regina. Regina's back was exposed to her, the brunette facing away. Emma admired the perfect posture with which Regina stood. Regina held her arms over her chest, her body covered in water up to her navel. The dark haired beauty turned her head and smiled shyly at Emma, jerking her head in a motion that invited Emma to join her in the water.

Emma stripped herself down, Regina respectfully keeping her back turned. Emma walked straight behind the brunette, and when she reached her, she stretched her arms out and placed her hands on Regina's shoulders. Emma found the other woman's skin to be so sensually soft that she couldn't stop herself from running her fingertips down the sexy, bare back in front of her. Regina shivered form the touch and Emma took a step closer, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, hands flat against the other woman's flat stomach. Emma kissed the nape of Regina's neck, marveling in the feeling of Regina's skin against her own.

"Oh, Emma," Regina whispered. She turned her body to face the blonde, pulling her into a tight embrace. After a moment she pulled away so she could put her full lips against the younger woman's. Their lips parted at the same time, both pushing their tongues against each other's. Regina's hands gripped at Emma's waist, but the blonde's hands roamed all over territory she had never before explored. Her right hand moved to Regina's stomach, her fingers leading down, touching Regina's clitoris. The brunette gasped in surprise and Emma put her foot between Regina's, forcing the brunette's stance to widen. Emma's fingers did to Regina what she had only ever done to herself. Her fingers moved quickly, strong, while Regina grasped at Emma's shoulders, holding her close. Her breaths were sharp and shaking more the closer she got to climax at the hand of the woman who had so long been her enemy.

Emma knew the woman in her hand was getting close and continued moving her fingers quickly and expertly. She placed her lips over Regina's, forcing her tongue between the full lips. After another moment the brunette let out a cry of satisfaction and collapsed against the blonde.

"Why'd you do that?" Regina asked, after they had cleaned themselves in the water.

"I wanted to make you happy."

"Pleased and happy don't always go hand in hand." Regina's response wasn't cold or condescending, she was just stating it.

"Are you happy or pleased?"

"In this exact moment? I am both, Emma."

"I care so much about you, Regina."

"But why? I am the evil queen in your story."

"No, Regina, you're the villain in my parents' story. In my story, you're my queen, no evil attached."

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but Miss Swan, even you must know how fairytale cheesy that sounded." Regina's mouth spread into the most beautiful smile Emma had ever seen. "You're staring, Emma."

"I know. You are just so devastatingly beautiful." She paused before asking, "Can I kiss you again?"

Regina rolled her eyes but placed her hand on the back of Emma's neck and pulled her face to her own, pressing her full lips against Emma's warm ones. The kiss was filled with resolution and comfort, like they were finally coming to the realization that the two of them together could take on the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are so great! Thanks for enjoying my story!**

Snow and Charming had taken over watch and Emma still couldn't sleep. Her thoughts tossed between Henry and Regina. She got up and kicked Hook on her way to her parents.

"I can't sleep, you guys might as well."

"Emma," her mother said, tenderly. "Just try a little harder, you need your rest."

"Don't worry about it. Hook and I will take over until dawn breaks." Sure enough, as she finished her sentence, Hook walked up beside her. Her parents went back to where they had laid earlier in the night and savior and pirate took a seat against a tree.

"Tell me, princess, how was your watch with the queen."

She glared at him. "It was nice, I cleaned up. I'll show you the stream, if you'd like." She spoke nonchalantly, choosing nice over curt in favor of staying on his good side. Even if he didn't know exactly what was going on with her and Regina, he had an idea and she wanted him to keep it to himself.

"Emma, love, I'm not trying to upset you, I just fancy you a bit. Didn't realize my competition would be the evil queen."

She rolled her eyes. "There's no competition, Hook."

"Not even just a little bit?" he asked. Emma smirked, and tried relaxing. For some reason, she found herself trusting him and able to unwind in his presence.

Emma felt a shoe kick her foot and startled awake. She looked over and realized she had fallen asleep on Hook's shoulder. The show that kicked her was Regina's who was standing over the two, with Snow and Charming.

"Some watch, Miss Swan," Regina snarled.

"I was happy to let her sleep, why are you so upset, queen?" Hook responded.

"How's the map?" Regina asked.

"Same place. We should reach him today," Emma said, looking at the map, finding herself finally full of joy. She stood up quickly. "We've gotta go, let's go, it's gonna be today! Regina, we get our son back today!" She grabbed the brunette's upper arms and pulled her into a hug. Regina stiffened slightly but allowed her hands to fall on the blonde's back.

Charming cleared his throat and gave his daughter a puzzled look. Emma pulled away from Regina. "We can't go without a plan, Emma," her father said.

"We go in and we attack until we get Henry," Emma responded.

"That won't work, love," Hook said.

"Pan will be anticipating an attack. We need to be smart about it," Regina agreed. "And maybe the fairy will pull through in helping us get in."

"So what do we do, if she doesn't?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at Emma, her eyes dark. "Emma, we could do it."

"No, Regina. What if something goes wrong?"

"Ok, no, you're right. But, I do have another idea for a plan." Emma raised her eyebrows, her eyes pleading for an answer. "Emma, we should talk about this alone."

"Ok, could you all excuse us?" Emma asked, cupping Regina's elbow in her hand and started pulling Regina from the group.

"Why can't you discuss this in front of us?" Snow asked, looking hurt. "Is it dark magic?"

"You don't want to know," Emma said.

"We do," Charming interjected.

Emma looked at Regina. She placed her hand in the air, palm facing Regina. She was telling Regina that she was fine with her parents knowing, but only if Regina was, too. Regina nodded, putting her palm against Emma's. Emma could feel the magic taking her heart and showing it to Regina. Regina communicated to Emma through their touch that for now, she would show the blonde's parents their magic but not their relationship. Emma nodded to Regina.

The glow of magic between them was a deeper red than it had been before when they had touched. Snow gasped, and Charming gripped her hand, as if he was preventing her from moving forward toward the other women.

Emma felt her heart race, felt her blood rush to her head. It was in that moment that Emma knew she loved Regina. The tragic queen was showing her magic, with Emma; to the people she hated most. She stood tall, head high, exposing her weakness to the couple, to Emma's parents. Emma found it to be the most romantic, loving thing anyone had done for her.

"What is this magic?" Snow asked. She looked at Regina. "What have you done to my daughter? What have you taught her?"

Regina dropped her hand. The features of her face pinched, almost like she would cry. She turned and walked away from the group.

"Seriously Mary-Margaret?" Emma asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgiven her everything just because she's helping with Henry?"

"No. I've forgiven her because she saved us from the Enchanted Forest, she saved us from Cora, and you made her kill her own mother! Why should I forgive everyone but her? Why shouldn't I forgive the mother of my son?" Emma waited for anyone else to respond and no one did. "Ok, then. First, I'm going to go find Regina, because telling my son when I find him that I didn't protect his mom is not going to be something I want to try to ask forgiveness for. After I find her, I am going to make a plan _with _her. You guys just stay here and think about what I should be willing to forgive. Do **_not_** follow me. I need her to trust us, and when you show her no trust, what should we expect from her? I'm going to go try to fix all the work you probably just undid."

"Emma, I'm sorry," Snow said, stepping forward to touch her daughter.

"Not now," Emma said, shaking her head. She followed the way Regina had left. She felt the brunette near, so she didn't walk too long before she found her. The woman was sitting hidden in the cover of brush behind a tree. There were tears rolling down the beautiful face that Emma had grown to love. She kissed the last teardrops on Regina's face tasting the saltiness on her lips.

"Why do you let them hurt you?" Emma asked gently.

"Because what they think matters now. It didn't before."

"Why does it now?"

"Oh, silly Emma." With a flick of Regina's wrist, Emma was suspended in the air by tree branches.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this?" Panic was written across Emma's face.

One more flick of her wrist and Regina released Emma. Emma fell to the ground, sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her, palms in the dirt holding her upper body straight. Regina gripped Emma at the back of each knee with her hands pulling the blonde so she was lying on the ground. Regina took her blazer off and laid it beneath Emma's head. The brunette straddled the blonde, cupping Emma's face in her hands and leaning down to kiss her. The kiss started gentle, though quickly the hunger the two women felt for each other took over and Regina started biting Emma's bottom lips while her hands clawed at Emma's clothes. She slid a hand up the blonde's shirt, grabbing her breast. The mouth moved to Emma's neck while her hand pinched a nipple between two fingers.

Regina moved her mouth down Emma's body leaving a trail of warmth wherever she kissed. When Regina met the top of Emma's pants she unfastened them and pulled, and underwear, off the blonde, forcing the blonde's legs apart. Regina lowered her mouth to Emma's clitoris and kissed it. Emma moaned and Regina took that as an ok to keep going. The brunette shoved two fingers into the blonde, moving her hand fast and hard, sucking Emma's clitoris simultaneously. Regina moved her free hand up the other woman's body and groped her breast, pinching a nipple hard between her thumb and finger. Emma moaned loudly and Regina moved her hand from the breast to the mouth and covered it, shoving the side of her hand into the blonde's mouth like a gag. Emma's fingers pulled at Regina's hair and held the head where it was between her legs.

Regina kept thrusting and sucking, then grazed the clitoris with her teeth in tease. She felt the blonde tighten around her fingers and knew that Emma's climax was close. She kept working, wanting only pleasure for the young savior in that moment. Finally, Emma's body thrashed and bucked, slowly ending in stillness as her entire body relaxed, and Regina licked her lover clean.

Emma righted all of her clothes and sat up against the tree. The beautiful queen sat next to her and put her head on the front of Emma's shoulder. They had each other's hand, fingertips dancing on fingertips.

"What was that for?" Emma asked.

"You defended me."

"And of course you had to do it better than me."

Regina chuckled. "Who says it was better? It ended the same way as mine."

"Regina, can I tell you something?"

"Anything you want."

"I love you." She used her hand to tilt Regina's face up toward hers and kissed her gently on her full, warm lips, tasting herself. "Now that's different."

"Do you have any water or berries? I don't hate the taste of you, but I don't want them to smell you on me."

Emma gave her some and stood up, reaching a hand down to help Regina stand. "I could sit with you all day, but we have a son to save."

Regina nodded. "Let's go." They began walking.

"What's the plan?"

"We get in there and we prove to Henry that we love him, we always will and give him his hope. We'll show him we're a family and he's not an orphan."

Emma nodded. Regina may not have confessed her love for her, but she called them a family and for now that was enough.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Regina kissed Emma lightly and sweetly, like she'd be doing it everyday for the rest of her life. "You're not an orphan, either."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This one is a little longer than the last several. I'm also going in an even more different direction than the show with this chapter and forward because I don't like what they did with Snow in the last episode. Let me know what you think! Also, this chapter is a lot more fluff, too.**

When they got back to the group, they all began heading back to find Henry. Regina and Emma led the front, as that was becoming the group's usual order. The two were talking about Henry as a child, Regina sharing memories of Henry's childhood, making Emma laugh and lightening both of their moods. As good things went on the island, it wasn't long before they were interrupted.

"Emma, darling, might I interrupt this cozy union?" Hook asked, inserting himself between the two women.

"What is it, Hook?" Emma asked. Regina looked away, annoyed, raising her hand with a flick and putting it to her ear, playing with it pretending distraction. Hook opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. A confused look crossed his face as he attempted to clear his throat. When nothing happened he glared at Regina and his mouth formed the word "you".

"Regina, what did you do?" Emma asked, exasperated.

"Merely a jinx, it'll cause him no real damage."

"Why did you jinx him?"

"I'm over his mouth."

"He hasn't even been speaking that much! Regina, undo it."

Regina raised an eyebrow, waved her hand and Hook cleared his throat.

"You're a foul queen, Regina," Hook spat

"You're an intruding pirate."

"Why are we name calling, children?" Emma asked.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Hook theorized.

"I have nothing to be jealous of," Regina retorted.

Realization crossed Emma's face and she spoke, "because he kissed me?"

Regina scoffed. "Please," she snarled.

Emma felt the need to reassure Regina.

"There's nothing between Hook and me, you know that, right?" Emma asked.

"As I said, it matters not, to me."

"Ok, Regina, you just wallow in your denial."

Regina rolled her eyes and fell back behind them, allowing Hook and Emma to lead the group. Emma looked back at Regina, longingly a few times before growing annoyed and keeping her face forward no matter how much she wanted to look back. Over the next hour of walking, Hook became clumsy. He tipped over nothing, Emma usually catching his arm to keep him from falling and overgrowth kept smacking him in the face. Each incident elicited a short chuckle from Regina. The final incident involved a vine wrapping around his ankle and tipping him so he landed face in the dirt. Emma spun on her heels and grabbed the outside of Regina's shoulders.

"Stop it, Regina!" Emma screamed.

"Fine, Savior," Regina snarled. "I was just having some fun."

"Yeah, well you have a twisted definition of it."

Before Regina could respond, Pan showed up.

"Pan, what are you doing here?" Regina asked fiercely, preparing herself to attack.

"I have another, obstacle if you will, for you to overcome," the boy taunted.

"What?" Emma asked threateningly.

"Neal is alive, Emma. Oh, and Henry knows, so he won't go with you willingly unless all his parents are there to save him. I'll even tell you where to find him."

"This sounds like another trick," Snow said.

"No trick. This is my game we're playing and you'll play by my rules," Pan sneered.

After Pan placed Neal's location on the map they had, he left and the group argued over how to handle it.

"We can't go after Neal, Emma," Regina began, desperately. "We need to find Henry, we're so close."

"But what if Pan is right? What if Henry thinks we've let his father die out of selfishness?"

"Pan is a child! He's lying, playing games."

"No," Hook interrupted, staring at the map. "This place, it requires us to tell our secrets to cross. It is a game, but it isn't a lie."

"What do you mean, tell our secrets?" Emma asked.

"We expose ourselves to save Neal, then Pan will use the secrets against us."

"Just any secret?" Snow asked. Hook responded by nodding.

"Let's go, then. Hook, you lead," Emma directed. Emma fell to the back of the group behind Snow and Charming, leaving Regina to choose between the pirate and the savior, neither of whom she wanted to be particularly near. Of course, she chose Emma. Emma curled her pinky through Regina's and at first Regina tried to pull away, but the blonde gripped tighter and eventually the brunette relaxed. She allowed the lightness of Emma's magic to pulse through her veins, calming her with Emma's simple touch.

"See," Emma whispered. "You already feel much better."

Regina responded by shrugging.

"What got into you earlier?"

"I just never got him back for kissing you." A deep blush colored the blonde's face at the words Regina told her. "When your cheeks flush like that, I see where Henry looks like you. It's quite beautiful."

"Thank you." Emma paused a beat. "I thought I had proven to you that Hook's kiss didn't do anything for me."

"You did. I still felt the need to toy with him. I'm sorry, I … I'll try to be better."

"You're already so different than when we first met."

"Yes."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I never intended to be evil. I never wanted to be my mother, magic though, when combined with despair and desperation, it does things to you, or it did to me, anyway. And Rumplestiltskin was my teacher, he goaded me, shaped me into what he wanted, so there wasn't much chance of my being good."

"But you're changing."

"Slowly, yes."

"I wish I could kiss you."

"Maybe when we get to Neal," Regina smirked. She though a moment, then tenderly asked, "How are you doing with the news?"

"I guess we'll see."

They were silent the rest of the journey until Hook stopped. "Here we are."

"So what do we do?" Emma asked.

"I guess we'll see inside."

The five proceeded, finding the gap and the cage that held Neal. Snow, Charming and Hook told a secret first, then everyone looked at Regina.

"Oh, fine. I can't bear losing more of Henry's love to a third parent," she tried. Nothing happened.

"Everyone knows that, you have to tell a real secret," Charming said.

"I don't, I can't share my secret." Regina looked at Emma, panicked and Emma nodded.

"You can, it'll help Henry, Regina. No one is going to judge you."

"I … I think I've found my second chance at happiness, at … at love, while on this island." Regina's face was wet with tears and the bridge finished building. Emma looked down and headed across the bridge.

"Who? Who could possibly be your love, Regina?" Snow asked, incredulous. She looked at Hook. "Him?"

Regina had just stopped her tears and opened her mouth to dispute Snow's accusation but before she could, Hook spoke.

"Surely you can believe it. We've always had a strong attraction to each other." Regina gave him a confused look as he walked toward her, then putting his arm around her shoulder, he finished, "Thanks for being brave enough to bring it into the open."

"Then why did you kiss Emma?" Snow asked.

"Because I was trying to throw you all off the trail. That's why Regina keeps walking with Emma, because we didn't want you all to catch on." He turned his face to Regina and began to pull her away from the Charmings.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina whispered furiously once they were at a safe distance to not be overheard.

"Because I'm not completely a bad guy. I've never seen you cry, call me soft, it melted my heart."

"Right, well, thanks."

Emma made her way across with Neal and the group was reunited.

"Emma, darling, at last Regina's and my love for each other is out, isn't it grand?" Hook said, pretending delight but easily warning the blonde not to say anything.

"Yeah, that's great, let's move." Emma was determined to get to Henry but the cover of darkness was falling upon the group and they settled on making camp and planned to leave early the next morning. Neal fell asleep the quickest, finally out of a cage and surrounded by people who saved him. Snow and Charming were fighting and it caused them exhaustion, so they, too, fell asleep easily. Hook sat up, watching Regina and Emma sit on opposite sides of the fire.

"Go on, ladies, I'll keep watch that no one searches for you," Hook prompted.

"Why are you helping us?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"I care about Emma, as she seems to be taken I figure I might as well help her be happy." He shrugged, defeated.

The two women grasped hands and walked away from the camp and as soon as they were out of sight, Emma let go of Regina's hand and put her own hands on the brunette's hips. She pulled the other woman close, kissing her gently, and unlike all of their other kisses, it stayed gentle and tender. Regina's hands rose to hold Emma's face, keeping their lips together. Their tongues explored each other's lips and mouths while Emma caressed the small of Regina's back. The two finally broke apart and smiled at each other.

"What was that for?" Regina asked.

"I've wanted to do that all day, especially after you told your secret. You mean it, don't you?"

"It wouldn't have worked if I didn't."

"This is crazy, right?"

"Yes, it most certainly is."

"I do love you. You don't need to be afraid that I'll hurt you. I don't think I ever could."

"I know." They kissed again, then decided to head back to the camp to try and rest.

"Now, I guess Henry is back to three parents," Emma said simply as they walked.

"Indeed." Regina's agreement seemed even more final that saving Neal was.

"I want Henry to have this father, but only if Neal stays in town."

"Do you still love him, Emma?"

Emma stopped walking, putting her hand on Regina's arm to stop her, too. "I'll always love him. He's my first love, he gave me Henry, and he gave you Henry. But his being alive changes nothing. That was the secret I told to release him from the cage."

Regina's shoulders relaxed and she smiled a small smile. "I thought maybe you would want the three of you to be a family."

"I love _you_, Regina, I can't see that ending."

"But you loved him first."

"Maybe, but I want you, Henry and me to be a family. But you have to go easy on me, commitment isn't my strong suit."

"I'll just have to make it hard for you to leave," Regina teased.

"How are you going to do that?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, let me think," Regina pulled the collar of Emma's jacket, making the blonde step closer. "I'll kiss you anytime you want, for starters." She placed her full lips on the blonde's, running the tip of her tongue over Emma's bottom lip, asking for entry. The other lips parted and the two kissed, playfully warring with each other. Emma bit at Regina's bottom lip, tugging at it.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but Snow is stirring and I thought it better if Regina returned with me," Hook interrupted. Regina sighed, pulling away from Emma.

"I'll see you guys in a few, then," Emma said, walking away from the two.

"As devastated as I am that Emma is not with me, I'd rather it be you than the boy's father," Hook told Regina, putting a curved elbow out for her to hold.

"Why's that?" she asked, taking his elbow with her hand.

"The guy is an ass."

"I'm the evil queen."

"I've seen worse evil."

They were back to the camp before Regina could respond and Emma was sitting with the Charmings and Neal, as they all appeared to have waked up. Regina's heart panged at the sight of Emma so close to the father of their son.

"So, uh, you two are really in love?" Charming asked.

"Our love is so strong that sometimes it seems a lie," Hook answered, causing Regina to roll her eyes at his joke.

"Aren't you worried how it'll make Henry feel?" Snow asked.

"Henry, no. When Henry finds out who I love I'm certain he'll be delighted," Regina responded, chuckling.

"I hope he is, Regina, but you know he was kind of hoping Hook and I would be together," Emma said, smiling.

"You're supporting this?" Snow asked her daughter.

"I support Regina's happiness, because it has an effect on my son's happiness. And it's still too dark to go, so I'm going to try to sleep some, I suggest everyone else does the same."

The group slept a couple of hours more and in the morning headed back towards Pan's camp, this time closer to the shoreline. Neal fell in line beside Emma, Regina felt obligated to walk near Hook and a still angry Snow trailed behind Charming. Nerves were high, the happy couple not happy, Neal told Emma he wasn't going to stop fighting for her and that was a weight she felt on her shoulders. Regina wanted to feel Emma's heart race next to hers. No one was happy and it led to many arguments on their travels.

They thought they were making progress, but stumbled upon Rumplestiltskin with Belle.

"I didn't know she was on the island," Snow said.

Regina put her hand up, mimicking squeezing a throat and Belle started choking, asking for mercy. Emma was frightened and Snow was furious, Hook had to hold back Charming to keep him from attacking Regina. Emma trusted the brunette, though, even after just a few days, and almost unreasonably, but she knew Regina was trying, so she just trusted. Moments passed, the air chilled from tension. Finally, Belle's figure changed to the shadow and there was a collective gasp from the group.

"How did you know, Regina?" Emma asked.

"I know the darkness, and I'm not blinded by love for Belle to believe it was her. The rest of you can apologize to me later for the doubt."

"I didn't doubt you for a minute, love," Hook stated.

"Right, well if you'll excuse us, I think Rumplestiltskin and I have some speaking to do."

Emma gave Regina an understanding look and directed the rest of the group to search for food or rest. Emma, meanwhile, practiced her magic. Regina had been teaching her and she was trying to control it herself. She pushed her power into her fingertips trying to set a fire. She concentrated hard but couldn't make it happen. She sat down, frustrated on a fallen tree. Neal sat next to her.

"Regina's still a piece of work, yeah?" Neal asked.

The fire crackled to life.

"You know, Neal, I don't really care."

"You don't?" He almost said it like a statement instead of a question, shock and confusion lining his face.

"Regina may have done a lot of bad, but Neal, she was a mother when I couldn't be, when I was alone and I didn't want Henry to end up in foster care. Look at how Henry grew up. He's perfect. He's so loving and funny, a little lonely maybe, but he's such a great kid."

"Genetics?"

"Yeah, let's talk about genetics, son of Rumplestiltskin," Emma retorted dryly.

"Ok, you're right. You jumped on the Regina bandwagon pretty quickly."

"More like driving it with Henry as my only passenger."

"Don't forget Hook."

"What?"

"Hook? Regina's love?"

"Right, yeah, Hook."

"Emma, be honest with me, are you ok?"

"No, Neal, I'm very far from ok. My son is in Pan's clutches, and I'm having a hard time with that. On top of that, this group can't stop bickering and I haven't slept properly since we've been on this island. Something here sets me on edge, besides the obvious, I mean."

"Emma, I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Help me find Henry, and help us get out of here."

"Of course I'll do that. But, Emma, when we leave, I want for us to be a family."

Emma cast her eyes down. After a moment she looked back up at Neal. "We'll always be a family, because of Henry, but not the way you want."

"Is there really no change?" he asked. He cupped Emma's cheek in his hand and leaned his face into hers, kissing her. Emma returned the kiss, only for a moment, then she jerked back, pushing Neal away.

"You can't do that, Neal! You can't leave me because Pinocchio told you to, and never come to find me because I have a destiny and just expect that I'll let you back in like nothing ever happened. It's too late for us!" Emma was in tears.

"There's someone else," he realized.

"Even if there wasn't, it would still be too late."

Emma got up and stalked off into the cover of the brush, not following any path or searching for a clearing, she just needed to be alone. No, she needed to be with Regina, but she was busy. Instead, she sunk against a tree in defeat, crying. Her heart called out to her love, and she felt herself trying to reach Regina through magic, but nothing happened. Instead, she cried herself into sleep.

She dreamed dreams that showed her and Regina at home, with Henry, the three of them a happy family. They were a beautiful image of domestic happiness. Her dreams showed Regina doting on Henry while Emma read the paper. Showed them eating dinner together and making Henry do his homework before he had any fun. It was more than she could bear.

Emma woke with a start, the day had turned dark and she knew she wasn't alone. She looked to her side.

"Regina, how did you –"

"Find you?" Emma nodded. "Emma, I heard you, or felt you, rather. I gave you pleasant dreams while I tried to find you."

"That was you?"

"Of course, dear." Emma threw herself at Regina, clutching her around the waist and burying her head into the brunette's chest, sobbing.

"Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry."

Regina held the blonde for a moment before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away so she could look at her. Regina lowered her face to look into Emma's eyes.

"What ever are you sorry for, dear?"

"Don't be nice, I don't deserve it."

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Neal kissed me. And I let him; I even kissed him back for a minute. I'm so sorry."

"Sweet Emma, you are far too good."

Emma sat up straight, shrugging away from Regina's touch. "What? Good, no. I kissed somebody else! That's cheating!"

Regina chuckled and Emma's face scrunched in anger. "Dear, I don't intend to laugh at you. I'm not mad at you, Neal, maybe because that was cruel and trust me; I'd love to crush him if I wasn't trying so hard to be good. But Emma, dear, I don't blame you for your feelings, he was your first love."

"You're really not mad?"

"At you?" Absolutely not. Jealous, a little, that he can kiss you away from cover, but that can easily be taken care of. May I kiss you, my love?"

Emma enthusiastically threw herself back into Regina's arms, causing them to fall to the ground tangled in each other. They kissed passionately, clinging to each other desperately, unsure of when they'd be able to again. After several minutes passed, the women broke apart, Emma laying her head on Regina's chest, listening to the beating of her heart.

"How is it that in such a short amount of time, this has become the most significant sound in my life?" Emma asked.

"Because that's what love does, sweet Emma. And as much as I want to stay here in this moment for a while, we should get back to the group. We need to discuss what Rumplestiltskin and I were doing."

"Did you figure out a way?"

"I think so. Assuming I can trust Ariel, anyway."

"Ariel? As in the little mermaid?" When Regina nodded, Emma spoke, exasperated. "I don't know why this all keeps surprising me."

Regina chuckled, "I never thought I would end up with someone so cute."

"Cute?" Emma asked, paused, then continued, "End up. Wait, are you saying like, _end up_?"

"Let's go back." Regina stood, extending her hand to the blonde, helping her off the ground.

"I'm not letting this go."

"I know you well enough to know that, dear. But, this is neither the place nor the time."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a very fluffy chapter, sorry, I needed to get it out of my system because the next couple chapters, I think are going to be more character developing than a lot of what I've been writing. Thanks! Please, feel free to let me know how you guys like it all!**

Regina filled Emma in so Emma would know the situation ahead of time, it also bought them some time for their mutual absence. When they got back to the group, everyone stood.

"Where have you been, Emma?" Snow asked. "We were so worried."

"I needed to be alone. Regina found me asleep on the ground; I guess I was just exhausted. Speaking of which, at least _someone_ looked for me."

"Actually, Miss Swan, Rumplestiltskin and I stumbled across you, I just told him to go ahead and that I needed a minute to fill you in and teach you some more," Regina countered.

"We didn't even know where to begin," Snow cried in defense.

"Yeah. Anyway, Gold and Regina have sent Ariel to retrieve something from Storybrooke and supposedly it can help us defeat Pan."

"Ariel? But why would she do _you_ a favor, Regina? You destroyed her life," Snow started, but couldn't finish because Regina spoke.

"Because Eric is in Storybrooke, and I gave her a cut that will let her walk on land, with no cost."

"Well, what's this object that will help us defeat Pan?" Charming asked.

"Well, that is for me to know and you to never find out, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said.

"How will we defeat him, then?"

"Regina or I will take care of Pan, while the rest of you take care of Henry."

"Nobody knows Pan like I do," Neal said. "It should be me."

"No, because you're the only one who can lead us off the island."

"So if it has to be one of you two, why bother telling us anyway?" Charming asked.

"Because it could take a couple of days Before Ariel is back, so we need to stick close to the shoreline and spend some time preparing ourselves for battle," Regina stated, annoyed.

"And spend time resting and eating because day or night, when Ariel gets here, we're going to get our son back, right Regina?" Emma said.

"Absolutely."

"Now, the rest of you do as you'd please, but Regina, would you help me with magic some more? I need to learn better control."

"Yes. Do you want to do fire again? Or use magic to find someone? The latter will be more difficult, but you may be able to do it with some practice."

"Let's do that, then. How do I do it?"

"Ever play hide and seek? We'll start easy. Hook, come here?"

"Yes, darling," he asked as he stepped closer to Henry's moms.

"Give me something of yours."

"Like what?"

"Give me your rum flask, then go hide."

"Hide, love?"

"Yes, hide. I'm going to show Emma how to find you with magic."

"Well, alright then."

He handed her his flask, then took himself away from the group. Regina showed Emma how to put a spell on Hook's possession, very like what Regina did with Pan's map. Emma couldn't make it happen, so Regina did it once, demonstrating, then sent Hook hiding again, letting the blonde try over.

Emma grew frustrated, throwing the flask and instead of hearing it land or hit something, when she looked for it, she saw it was floating in midair. She grew excited and followed it, floating in the air in front of her, Regina beside her. The two women followed deep into the darkness until it stopped moving and hovered in one spot before dropping to the ground.

The looked around, unable to find Hook and Emma began to fluster in annoyance. The women heard a whistle and looked up, Hook was in a tree.

"I did it, Regina!" Emma exclaimed, taking Regina into her arms. Regina rubbed Emma's back with her hands and kissed her shoulder.

"You did beautifully, dear. But we need to try something harder, now."

"Harder?"

"Let me have a minute to think, we'll get Hook back to camp, then I'll decide."

Hook climbed down the tree, digging his hook in for leverage. "My dear, Regina, since we're in love now, you could at least call me Killian."

"Sure, Hook, let's go back to camp."

They got back to the others and Neal, Rumplestiltskin and Charming were sleeping. Snow was waiting up for them.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked when the three stopped walking.

"I did it, but Regina is pretty thorough and wants me to practice more," Emma answered.

"Not quite, I just think that you need to practice finding someone who can hide with magic." Regina countered.

"If you ladies don't need me, then, I'm going to rest, is that acceptable?" Hook asked.

"Yes, dear, go ahead." She stopped, and then forced herself to add, "Sleep well, my dear." Hook leaned in toward her, placing a forced kiss on her cheek, then found a place to sleep on the opposite side of the clearing as the other men.

"You should get some sleep, too," Emma told Snow. "I don't know that it's worth waiting up for us to stop practicing. Regina's a really hard teacher, this could take some time, and I really need to get better if I'm going to have any hope of finding Regina, should she be the one that has to deal with Pan instead of Gold."

"If you're certain," Snow hugged Emma and laid down next to her husband.

"So what do I take of yours?" Emma asked Regina.

The brunette looked at herself, thinking. She hesitated, then took off her ring, handing it to the blonde. "Here, this is one of my most prized possessions. _Do_ be careful with it, will you?" After Regina cloaked herself with magic, she took off into the dark, taking extra care of how far and where she hid herself. She didn't want to make it too easy for Emma.

After what seemed like an hour of searching, Emma felt herself getting frustrated and Regina could sense the blonde's excitement waning. She decided to let up on her cloaking spell.

Finally, the ring lifted from Emma's hand and moved, she followed it, leaving her hand in the air beneath it, wanting to protect Regina's sentimental property. She followed the ring for several minutes until it stopped and she looked around. Since the ring had done its task, it dropped into her hand. She still didn't see Regina, it was dark, but she felt the other woman's presence. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and smiled knowingly.

Regina rested her chin on Emma's shoulder and kissed the blonde's neck, causing her heart to flutter.

"You let me find you, didn't you?" Emma groaned, turning to face the brunette with a fake pout on her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina smirked. "Ok, well I got tired of waiting. I just wanted you to find me, it's getting late and I wanted to have some time alone with you, but we will eventually need to sleep before everyone else gets up, too. I didn't want to be patient anymore. Can you forgive me?"

Still wrapped in Regina's arms, Emma put one hand on Regina's hip and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You're much more romantic that I ever would have guessed," Emma whispered between kisses.

"Would you have tried to guess? Before we were here, I mean?"

"Well, maybe, maybe not?" Regina's raised eyebrow urged Emma to continue. "Maybe we wouldn't have gotten to this point as quickly, but I've been leaning toward believing in you for a while."

"Really?" Regina sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, I mean, Henry believes in you and loves you, so I know there was good in you, but maybe that we had to dig for it. And besides, you can't argue that we've had a lot of passion between us for a long time, maybe even since the beginning, even if it wasn't positive passion."

"Like cutting a branch from my apple tree?" Regina played bitterness.

"Or like having me arrested," Emma played back. "Or when you told me to enjoy your shirt, because it was all I was getting. Guess you got that one wrong, yeah?"

Regina chuckled. "I wouldn't have guessed I'd fall for a woman, actually."

"Does it bother you?"

"If it did, do you really think I would still be here? It's not something that bothers me, no, it's just not anything I have experience with." She paused for a moment, before allowing herself to ask the question she had been wondering about for a while. "Do you have experience with it, dear?"

"No, Actually, I don't have much experience with anyone. Neal is the only relationship I've had and that clearly worked out well, and I'm not really promiscuous, so I've always been choosy about my sexual partners. I just never really thought to look for a woman, my limited experience was always with men."

"But you've enjoyed our experiences?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so, my queen," Emma teased, but she pulled Regina as close as she could, pressing her lips to the brunette's, running her tongue along the full bottom lip, asking for entry. The full lips parted all too willingly. As Emma skillfully moved her tongue against Regina's, the brunette's hands trailed up the blonde's waist, brushing the ribs right underneath her breasts and around to her back, pulling the blonde with her as she took a few steps backward. Regina pulled away.

"Can I show you something, dear?"

"Anything," Emma breathed.

Regina turned away from Emma, hooking her pinky with the other woman's and leading her away from the spot they were at. Regina led Emma onto a beach, the water in front of them. The sounds of the water soothed them as they looked around for somewhere to sit. There were logs and rocks strewn across the sand. Regina pulled Emma to one of the fallen logs, but Emma stepped a few feet back and sat on the sand. She patted the sand next to her and Regina sat down.

"This island, I'll always associate it with you now. I mean, not even just because it's where we began, but also because it's haunting and terrifyingly complex, but it's so beautiful, like you."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "I'm haunting, terrifyingly complex and beautiful?"

"Exactly." Emma smiled, taking Regina's hand in her own.

"Well, then darling, you are … beautiful, unpredictable and you make me nervous, like this island."

Emma let out a low chuckle, "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"Indeed we are. Does this ever seem too good to be true, to you?"

"It always seems to good to be true. I'm surprised that I'm allowing myself to enjoy you so much."

"Enjoy me, hmm? Why are you surprised, then?"

"I don't generally allow myself good things. I always lose them, when I do. Look at where we are, saving Henry, because everything I touch gets hurt, taken away, or dies." As she said the last word, her eyes dropped and she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Emma used her free hand to wipe away the tear.

"Not me, I'm glue, as long as you'll let me stick."

"Couldn't come up with a better phrase than that?"

Emma hummed, thinking. "Nope, I'm gonna _stick _with glue."

Regina rolled her eyes and raised a hand to tuck some blonde locks behind Emma's ear. She smiled warmly, only letting the upturned corners of her mouth falter just before she spoke.

"I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I'm not going to willingly let you go. But you have to know, your parents aren't going to approve of this, and no matter how inactive their brain cells may be, they're going to catch on, eventually."

"I'm going to let that one slide, because you're being sweet. And yes, I know they won't approve, but maybe I just don't care. They can't dictate who I love and maybe they'll be smart enough to just accept it."

Regina snorted. "I wouldn't count on that, dear."

"But now, you're a requirement for mine and Henry's happiness." Her words made Regina's smile return. "You should smile more, it's breathtaking."

"I've never had much reason to smile before. I mean, with Henry, yes, but not with anyone else, not in a long, long time."

"How long? It was with Daniel right? But I mean, how many years?"

"Are you asking me my age, Emma? You know that's an extremely offensive question to ask a woman."

"I don't _really_ care, I'm just curious. You don't have to answer it."

"We should get back, Emma."

"Ok."

They went back to where the others made camp for the night. They separated with a simple kiss goodnight, and Emma slept away from the others, and Regina slept against the tree nearest Hook, figuring she might as well play everyone up as long as she could. She knew Emma's feelings, she could feel them, but she didn't want to deal with Charming and Snow's feelings on their relationship sooner than they had to.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though they were last to sleep, Emma and Regina were first to wake. Emma smiled at Regina from across the clearing and Regina waved her over. The blonde stood and crossed to her, sitting in front of her cross-legged on the ground.

"Do you want to practice more?"

"Ok."

"Make a fire." Emma shifted her body to sit next to Regina facing the firewood the group had used the previous night. She concentrated, but nothing happened.

"Why am I having such issue?"

"You aren't dark, you have less anger, so it'll take a lot more concentration from you than it would for someone else."

"So I should be more angry?"

"No, Emma, you're great, but you need to concentrate more. I won't always let you achieve what you want to," Regina said, adding a wink.

"Ok, well, can you help me a little right now? I mean, we use magic together and maybe I'll feel closer to the magic?"

Regina couldn't resist the thought that Emma needed her, so she agreed. They chose a less formal touch than palm to palm and chose to sit facing each other, legs crossed and holding hands. Touching Regina made Emma feel her magic boiling underneath the surface, wanting to be used. She would never tire of the feeling of the darker woman's magic, not the brutality of it, but the strength. She knew Regina wouldn't use magic against her anymore, and it made the magic less terrifying.

"Close your eyes," Regina directed. Emma looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm serious, close your eyes." After the blonde shut her eyes, Regina spoke again.

"Now imagine the wood being on fire. Just clear your head and think of the fire." She could feel the blonde concentrating, but nothing was happening. Regina lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't trying, I mean, I know you love holding my hands, dear, but try harder."

"Oh I'm imagining the fire, Regina, just maybe not the one I want to appear on the wood," Emma retorted, teasingly, causing Regina's eyebrow to rise and a smirk to play at her lips.

"Concentrate harder."

"Well, you two look cozy," Snow said, now making her way to them. Emma dropped her hands and the fire started.

"We were practicing, I need to get better," Emma said.

"I see."

"Why do you care?" Regina demanded.

"I don't want you teaching my daughter dark magic."

"Poor, little, good, Snow White. Just can't handle things not going your way, can you?" Regina taunted.

"Regina, don't," Emma said.

Regina let out a growl and pushed herself off the ground. "I don't know why I try to help you guys. You'll only ever assume the worst of me. DO NOT follow me," she shrieked, walking away to the edge of the clearing. She stopped before the jungle, turning momentarily and looking directly into Emma's eyes, "If Killian wishes to find me later, feel free to tell him to find me."

After she was gone Snow sat down next to Emma and the guys all began sitting up, the yelling done by Regina having woken them.

"Hook," Emma called.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, sitting all the way up.

"Regina said she wanted us to leave her alone, but that if you wanted to see her later, that would be fine."

"Ah, thank you, Emma. How late is later? I might fancy seeing her now."

"I'm not certain, her yelling is what woke you all up, though, so she just left. Maybe give her some time?"

"Alright, love. Thanks for the message."

Snow leaned into Emma. "So she's calling him Killian, now?"

"I guess."

"Strange how Regina has changed so much just in the short time we've been here."

"Well, maybe he's her true love. Love is strength, that's why Cora couldn't take my heart, so maybe Regina really has found love."

"What about you, Emma? Have you found love?"

"What?" Emma's heart skipped a beat, wondering if maybe she was being too obvious in her defense of Regina.

"You and Neal? Is there a possibility that you two will find your way back to each other?"

"No. Neal and I had our chance and he chose wrong. I can't love him like that again."

"You and Regina seem to be friends, now. Is that real or is it that you're just tolerating her and being nice so she'll help."

"Imagine that you had the chance to find me when I was younger, but you needed the help of someone like Regina, and you couldn't possibly do it without her, would you have accepted her help?"

"Of course, but Regina is evil, Emma."

"Not the way she used to be. She loves Henry and I know it's real because I recognize the same love for him from myself."

"But everything she did, to your father and me, and to you—"

"Is in the past. And Henry is my future and she has all legal rights to him. I have to play fair with her, or she'll win."

"But after everything she's done, any court would give you Henry!"

"Oh, any court would give me Henry if I told them she has magically ripped out people's hearts? That she created a curse to send you all to Storybrooke, Maine, a made up town, from Fairytale Land? Tell me how that will hold up."

"But he's your son."

"He's her son, too!"

"Why do you care so much, Emma?"

"Because Henry loves her! Why would I take him away from his mom?"

Snow looked like she was being scolded by a parent and responded, "Ok, you're right. I'm sorry."

Neal was standing in front of the women, looking at Emma like he wanted to interrupt. She looked back at him and raised her eyebrows, moving her head slightly forward, as if asking him what he wanted.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Neal asked.

"No, I don't. I'm going to practice more magic, I'm suddenly feeling angry enough. Do not search for me, I'll find my way back." She stood, and then looked to Hook. "Hook, give me your flask," she demanded.

"What of my rum?"

"Just give it to me, I've already used magic with it and I'll need it to find you guys if I get lost."

He tossed her the flask and she stormed off into the jungle.

Regina sat on the beach where she brought Emma the night before. She couldn't see the starts, for the sun was too bright, but the night before the stars had been beautiful. Emma had been beautiful. Regina thought of Emma's vulnerability that had been displayed for her at different moments on the island. Their stolen moments and secret rendezvous'.

She thought back to how badly she had wanted to destroy the blonde for coming into her life and trying to take Henry from her. Now they seemed like memories of someone else, because all she could feel for the woman was overwhelmingly powerful feelings of love. It scared her, it had been something she desired but never expected to have again. The fact that she had found it in Emma Swan was even more peculiar to her. The blonde woman was so pure and though Daniel had been good, too, and Regina had been good when she was with Daniel, she wasn't good anymore. Emma could try to change that, but her heart was already blackened.

As Regina sat in the sand she wondered what Emma was doing, wanting to be close to her. She was almost willing for everyone to know, just so she could be around the blonde day and night without hiding it. She knew better, though. If Snow, Charming and Neal found out, she knew Emma would never have a moment of peace. No, they would have to stick with the Hook story temporarily.

All she had come to the island for was to save Henry. She needed Henry, he was and would always be the most important person in her life, though his biological mother was gaining presence on that list. She thought of her little boy and smiled at who he was becoming. He would be a good man one day. She hoped they had everything worked out between their worlds before he would be an adult. He could be king one day, whether she was ruling, or the Charmings, because he was royalty on either side.

Her thoughts lingered on, allowing herself to imagine herself and Emma raising Henry together for the remainder of his childhood. It was a pleasant thought, but she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. Not only because love can't last for her, but because she was planning to do anything it would take to get Emma and Henry off this island together, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

Emma had been tromping around the jungle angrily for what seemed like hours, but judging by the sun's position in the sky had probably only been a single hour. Her _mother _had frustrated her, and though Emma knew Snow was just trying to understand, it still pissed her off that they just wouldn't give Regina a break. They had all toasted Hook for saving her father, but he had worked with Cora, which had brought them harm, but they were intent on hating Regina.

Emma's doubts of Regina, no matter how many there were and how many reasons existed for those doubts, were disappearing. No, they were fleeting. They popped into her head to scare her, then flew away with one intense look from the beautiful caramel eyes. She knew Regina was her true love, even if Regina didn't believe it yet. Actually, there was no real way to be certain without magical proof, but she could feel it in her soul when she was near the brunette.

Emma had faced the urge to run every time they kissed, it was her nature to run and though she fought that nature for Henry, she was sorely tempted over and over to run from Regina. She needed to protect herself. But the look on Regina's face when they kissed, or when they touched, it caused Emma to stay, never wanted those brown eyes to see another person leaving.

She hadn't had a family until Henry, and now she had a mother, a father, a son and a …girlfriend? No, Regina deserved a better word. Soul mate? No, the only thing that fit what she felt was true love. It was more family than she ever had or expected and she needed them to fit together. Somehow she would make her parents and Regina tolerate each other.

Her thoughts flew to Henry, thinking of how he had found her, on her birthday right after she had wished not to have to be alone. She had been struck at how much he looked like Neal. But after she'd met Regina, she saw the snarky facial expressions Regina made on her son's young face. As frustratingly attractive as those expressions were on the woman's face, they were endearingly cute on Henry's.

She truly believed what she told Neal. She believed that Regina had raised Henry so well, and she couldn't be more thankful for how great the kid was turning out and it made her heart swell with love for both her son and his other mom. She would fight to the death to protect them, even if it meant her own.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, love," Hook said, finding Regina on the beach.

Regina startled at his voice and jumped slightly. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Ariel. I figured you'd come wait for her."

"I underestimate you."

"Yes love, you do."

"I'm sorry I stole the woman you want," Regina joked.

"Oh well, you know. Should either of you find yourself in need of a sword, you'll just let me know."

Regina looked up at him suddenly, a look of revulsion on her face until she saw him smile. She decided to play back.

"You'd enjoy yourself too much. I don't think you could handle it, anyway."

"You'd be amazed what I can do and handle with one hand."

Regina chuckled. She heard rustling and froze, listening when she heard more she jumped up, turning toward the jungle, her back to the water. She calmed when she saw familiar blonde locks.

"Emma," she breathed.

"Hi," Emma said, a small smile on her lips. She tossed the flask in the air and caught it. "I used this to find you. I knew you'd be here, but wanted to make sure I could find you quickly."

"I knew you'd come." Regina's voice was small, but she started walking toward Emma. The blonde closed the rest of the distance and pulled Regina at the waist for a hug.

"Thanks, Hook." Emma's appreciation made Hook smirk.

"Right, I'll just go busy myself for some time, use that flask to find me when you need to go back to the group, ladies."

"Killian," Regina said, lightly. "Thank you, for making me laugh, and for doing this. I know we have a lot of history, and—"

"Don't mention it, darling," he responded with a wink. "I know what losing loved ones can do to you, it did it to me." He walked away, leaving the women watching him. After he was gone, they looked back at each other.

"I'm so proud of who you've become, Regina." The brunette looked shocked at the blonde's words. "I'm serious."

"I can tell. I keep expecting to wake up from a dream. I keep expecting you to run away from me or decide you're being crazy and change your mind."

"Never."

"Don't say that. One day, I'll say something and spook you."

"What could you possibly do at this point? I know a good amount of the things you've done, what could you do to scare me now?"

"I'm sure I could do something."

Emma hummed, letting her grasp of Regina wane, dropping her hand to hook her pinky with Regina's. The women walked closer to the water, taking a seat on the sand. Regina was quiet. Sad looking and Emma was unhappy about that. She moved herself so Regina was sitting in front of her, between her legs, her back against Emma's chest. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and rested her chin on the shoulder in front of her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Emma whispered.

"I'm exhausted."

"Do you want to sleep? I'll hold you."

"No, not that kind of exhausted, dear. I'm tired of fighting all the time. When we get Henry back, we're all going to sleep and hide away for days. I don't want to be around people I'm arguing with all of the time."

"Hmm, you mean my parents?"

"Of course. I understand their resistance, but it's not like they'd even let me prove it."

"I understand, Regina. They won't have a choice, though."

"I wish I could rip out my heart and replace it with one that isn't black. It would be so much easier to be good and for people to believe I want to change."

"No! I wouldn't want you to do that."

"Why not? You'd have my shell with a move loving and loveable person."

"No. I'm not in love with your shell, Regina. I love you. You, with your blackened heart and bad history. I don't know that you'd be you without the changes and issues you've overcome. I want you for who and what you are, so don't be stupid."

Regina mumbled something and Emma squeezed her tighter against her chest and asked her to repeat herself. "I just said you should know I'll only end up hurting you."

"I don't believe that."

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"Yeah, well, if I wasn't stubborn, we wouldn't be where we are." Emma felt Regina shrug against her. "Won't you tell me what's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing. I just want to enjoy your touch right now."

Emma kissed the back of Regina's head, smiling into the dark hair. She flattened her palms against the brunette's stomach and pulled the hem of her shirt. She touched the bare skin underneath.

"Your skin feels so warm, Regina," she whispered into Regina's ear. The brunette pulled herself out of Emma's arms, leaving the blonde scrambling to bring her back. Regina pulled her blazer off, casting it to the side. She crawled back to Emma and kissed her. She remained on her hands and knees, face level with the blonde. Regina put her hand between Emma's thighs, curling her fingers in to create a fist, which she placed at the apex of the other woman's thighs.

She leaned in to kiss Emma more, strategically moving her fist back and forth on the sand, gently rubbing her knuckles along Emma's warm core. Emma groaned and Regina smirked against the blonde's lips. Emma put her left hand on the back of Regina's neck and used her right hand to pull the brunette's left arm out from underneath her, pushing her so the two flipped and Regina was on her back on the ground, Emma's right side against the sand but the rest of her body was on Regina's, her thigh pushing against Regina's core. Emma's lips gently found Regina's, kissing softly, her left hand pushing beneath the shirt and over the bra.

She squeezed gently then moved her hand back to the bare skin of Regina's waist. She ground herself harder against the brunette. She pushed her left hand into Regina's pants, her fingers searching for and finding the brunette's clit. Regina gasped, surprised that the blonde was being so willing in the bright light of the day. She pushed the hem of Emma's shirt up, forcing the blonde's hand off her, she used both hands to pull the shirt over Emma's head. Emma then returned her hand to Regina's core. She pushed her face into the crook of the brunette's neck and kissed, breathing in the now familiar apple scent. Regina bit Emma's shoulder causing the blonde to moan.

"God, Regina, get your clothes off, now," she said throatily. Emma removed her hand from Regina once more and forced herself onto her knees, pulling her bra off and pushing her pants and panties down to her knees. She dropped back onto her hands, kicking the clothing off the rest of the way. Regina had been doing the same, only much more neatly than Emma. She had made two blankets appear, one she was lying on and one she was already bare and underneath.

"Princess," Emma muttered, smiling.

"Queen, actually, now are you getting over here or not?"

Emma knelt onto the blanket, pulling the second around her back and lying down with Regina. The brunette draped her arms over Emma's shoulders and Emma put her leg between Regina's, pushing against her core and felt Regina's leg bend to create the same pressure. The women moved their hips in sync.

"I don't want it like this, Emma," Regina whispered.

"What do you mean, beautiful?" Emma asked, stopping what she was doing. Regina blushed. "No, don't be embarrassed. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you against me."

"You—oh, well that can be arranged." Emma shifted herself so their cores were touching; she had one leg underneath Regina's right leg and the other over her left hip. The women moved together, Emma had her hand on Regina's breast, kneading it and pinching the nipple. Regina's right hand pulled on Emma's hair, and her left hand rested on Emma's hip, rubbing circles with her fingers. It didn't take long before their movement caused the two women to tense, trembling and Emma tried to keep her hips under control but they started bucking against the other woman. The new movement crashed waves through Regina's body, causing ecstasy to spread throughout her entire body, a feeling she could see on Emma's face, too. As the women slowed their movements, Emma let her body collapse onto Regina's and the women laid there, panting, trying to catch their breath.

After they both were breathing normally, Emma rolled off and the women laid on their respective sides, facing each other. Emma had a wide, dopey smile on her face, and Regina's smile was real and sincere, but smaller than the one on Emma's mouth.

"Did we just make love?" Emma asked, her voice husky.

"I suppose you could say that."

"You're so amazing, Regina." Regina hummed and her brow furrowed. "Are you ok, Regina? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, dear. You were great."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Every time I'm not with you, I start doubting how you really feel, then you do something like this and it makes me feel like I can trust you, and that's a new feeling for me. There's no going back from here, though."

"Oh." Emma's eyes filled and she blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Silly Emma," Regina whispered, placing a hand on the blonde's cheek. "I wasn't implying that I wanted to go back. But, dear, what if something happens to one of us when we try to save Henry? I don't know that I can live without this feeling, again."

"You'll never have to know."

"You can't guarantee that, dear."

"We'll see. And even if something were to happen, I would never want to take this back. I'm going to have an even harder time trying to keep my feelings for you under wraps around everyone now."

"We still need to figure out how to tell your parents."

"And Henry. But we shouldn't tell them until we're all home safely."

"In case one of us dies, why cause issue." Regina's response told Emma that she misunderstood her intentions.

"Now it's my turn to call you silly. I spend half of my time defending you, now. All I'd be doing is fighting everyone. I don't want to fight. I want to enjoy you and I want to get Henry. If someone asked I would be truthful, but there's no point in seeking out an argument."

"I understand that, dear."

"Regina, what is Ariel bringing back?"

"Pandora's box, I guess."

"Why does Gold want to keep it such a secret?"

"Control. I believe he wants to save Henry to redeem himself to his son."

"I don't care how we get Henry safe, I just need him to be."

"Me too."

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know, dear." Regina smiled at Emma. She wasn't ready to say the words. She was nearly certain that what they had was true love, but she still felt like ripping Emma's heart out to control her. Not out of malice, but out of fear. She had already given the blonde too much power and it was scaring her.

Emma wasn't hurt at the brunette's response, or lack thereof. She knew it would take the other woman longer to acknowledge what they were to each other. She had, after all, had 28 years more of being alone, probably longer, to overcome. She was confident that it was true love between them, which meant Regina had to feel it, too, it was just a matter of time before she allowed herself to accept it.

Emma grabbed Regina and pulled the woman toward her. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders, the blonde laid on her back, causing tufts of dark hair to cover her shoulder where Regina was laying her head. Neither woman realized how relaxed they had become until Regina heard the slow, even breathing of Emma and decided to conceal them with a spell, and then let herself fall asleep on the blonde's chest.

A few hours passed and Emma woke. She felt the weight of Regina's head on her chest and the arm draped over her waist. The brunette also had her leg over one of Emma's, her foot between the blonde's ankles. Emma brushed Regina's hair away from her face gently, not wanting to wake her, but wanting to see relaxation in the other woman's features.

She looked at her for a moment, and then checked the sky. The sun had passed the center of the sky and was dropping toward the night. It was still bright out, so it was probably early afternoon. She let her thoughts wander while Regina remained asleep. Her thoughts told her to try some magic. She laid one hand on the side of Regina's head and the other on her forearm. She tried to project thoughts into Regina's dreams. She imagined them celebrating each one of their birthdays together. She pictured giving Henry loads of comics and having Regina bake a delicious chocolate cake and lecturing Emma and Henry on getting a sugar coma if they ate too much. She pictured the two of them taking turns putting Henry to bed for the rest of his childhood, and then crawling into bed together and making love over and over.

She thought of how great their future would be as a family. Regina would be the stable one, Emma the slightly erratic, more spontaneous one. She heard Regina hum, but not doubtfully like she usually did, but out of pleasure. She looked at the brunette, whose eyes were now open. Regina lifter her head and looked up at Emma's face.

"Was that you?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I wanted to test out my magic."

"It was beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Practice by cleaning yourself and dressing yourself."

"With magic?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, dear."

"How?"

"Just picture yourself clean and dressed." Both women stood and it only took two tries for her to get it right and Regina had done it to herself in mere moments.

"Stop showing off," Emma grumbled.

Regina smirked, then walked to Emma, placing a kiss on her lips. "You're doing wonderfully, Emma."

"I don't want to go back to the group."

"I don't either."

"But you could just hide with Hook all day, I don't have a good reason for being away."

"Very true. Maybe I'll do that," she teased, checking Emma's face for a response. The blonde, for once, had her emotions in check and there were no tell tale signs on her face. Regina furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I wouldn't mind, if that's what you needed to do. I know it's hard for you to be around them."

"Where you are is where I want to be, even if I have to deal with the two idiots, the two annoying fathers and Killian."

"You keep calling him Killian, should I be jealous?"

"No, dear Emma, but he is growing on me. I find him less unbearable since he decided to help us, even if it was just because he fell for you."

"I don't know, I do think it might be because you're so sweet and, dare I say, _charming_."

"You needn't use that word to describe me." Emma chuckled, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her toward the enclosure of the jungle, once more. She pulled out Hook's flask and used magic to make it lead them to him. He wasn't far, hanging around on another part of the beach, sleeping against a tree. Emma shook him awake and asked if he knew how to get back to the group. He nodded and stood, walking in front of the women. Somewhere alone the walk, Regina dropped Emma's hand and took Hook's elbow in it, instead.

The brunettes leading the front were seen by the group first and Snow jumped up, looking for Emma. When Emma walked to the other side of Hook. Snow looked annoyed, then acted as though she was gong to speak.

"Why were you with them, Emma? I thought you wanted to be alone."

"I did. And I slept," Emma started. Then lifted the flask to display it for the group. "But this was what I had to get back to you guys, and Hook was with Regina, so that's where it took me. Thankfully, Hook knows the island pretty well and he got us all back here."

"Oh. Well, are you feeling better?"

"Sure."

The group sat around a fire that Emma created, Emma between her parents, mostly because she didn't want Neal to sit next to her, but also because she didn't know what would happen when they got to Henry. Her father couldn't leave the island and she had thought she would have more time to know him.

"Hey, David," Emma started, nudging him with her shoulder. "Can we talk somewhere, alone." Charming looked surprised and Snow looked hurt. "Don't worry, Mary Margaret, we'll get plenty of chats later," Emma added, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Charming said, standing. The two walked away from the group and Emma tried to force herself to be brave. Slaying dragons, no problem, trying to have a dead end relationship with her father, here come the defenses.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I just… you're going to be stuck here and I wanted to have a chance to talk to you before that happens. You know the moment Henry is safe, we're going home, I have no plans of sticking around this place."

"I know, Emma. I want for you to be safe and happy, you're my daughter, that's all I would have ever wanted."

"I will be happy."

"And you're sure that's not with Neal."

"No. There's … um, well, there's someone else."

"Since we've been here? Not Hook, right? Regina, she'll destroy you, Emma!"

"No. Hook and Regina are just pretending."

"But why?"

"So our secret didn't get out, but if you're going to be stuck here, I want you to know I found love."

"That still doesn't tell me why Regina and Hook would lie to keep your secret, why would Regina help you?" A blush covered Emma's cheeks and she found that she couldn't even be annoyed at his presumptuousness.

"It isn't Regina faking, it's, well, it's Hook."

"But, Hook? Why would he have to… _what?!_ No! You and _her?_ Why _her_ of _all_ people?"

Emma felt her anger come out through hot tears that poured over her cheeks. "I didn't ask for it! It just happened! True love, I'd bet anything! And I wouldn't pick anyone else, even if I had the chance. I _love_ her! She's the best person I know. The most honest, anyway! And you guys walking around judging her, and saying "her" like she has a disease, all the time really hurts me."

"True love? Emma, are you sure? That's a big statement to make."

"More sure than I've ever been."

"So that's why you two keep sneaking off. That's hurting your mother, you know. She just thinks you'd rather spend more time with the evil queen than her."

"Regina isn't evil. And I need her. She makes me feel better, less angry, less sad. And her heart, I'm helping heal her heart, I can feel it."

"You can feel it." David's response was a statement. He was shocked but he knew he shouldn't phrase it as a question because he had already upset Emma enough.

"Yes. We have a physical connection. I can use magic better with her, and I can sense her moods."

"And you can, what, _feel_ her heart?"

"Yes."

Charming wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "Oh, Emma. I don't know what to say. I want you to be happy, and if she makes you happy, then ok. But you know your mom might not be so gracious?"

"I know." They parted after a moment. "But, you can't tell her. She can find out when we're back in Storybrooke."

"Emma, she's talking about staying."

"No! She can't! I'm just getting to know you guys, and now I'm going to lose both of my parents, _again_?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"We need to ask Gold what else he knows about the poison."

"We can try. But remember how he saved himself from it, or rather had Snow do the dirty work."

"Yeah, but if I know anything about him, it's that he wouldn't allow it to happen again."

"You're right. Let's go!" There was a new excitement on her father's face, a new hope and it made Emma feel lighter, like maybe she could have it all, her parents, her son and her true love.

"Seriously, though, keep your mouth shut."

"I will, Emma, trust me, I don't want to be the one to break _that_ news to your mother." Emma rolled her eyes as they made it through the clearing. Emma took in the expressions of everyone once they looked up at them. Her mother, who looked as though she had been in conversation with Neal, looked hurt, but maybe a little happy. Neal looked upset, Gold annoyed and Regina and Hook both looked smug. Snow stood to greet them back by hugging Emma, then Charming. Her father glanced at Regina and tried to give a half smile, with which she returned a smirk.

_Almost, Regina._ Emma thought.

Regina then looked at Emma, confused, searching for an answer. Emma just nodded and gave the brunette a small smile, causing Regina to blush.


	11. Chapter 11

I have been so addicted to writing this and wanted to get some stuff out before I had to focus on a bunch of finals! Let me know what you think, and I have some ideas about where I want to go, if you're interested in possibly beta-ing something for me, let me know!

* * *

"So, Gold, tell me what you can do about healing my father." Gold looked up at Emma's interruption and smiled a dark smile.

"Anything I have would be in my shop, dearie, and he's die before we make it back. If the pirate is to be believed, the moment your father leaves the island is the moment the poison comes back."

"Say we can figure out how to get him there alive, could you save him?"

"What are you willing to pay, dearie?"

"Nothing. You'll do it free," Neal interjected.

"Ok, yes," Gold said after a moment of silence. "I have something I believe may work."

"Charming, we may be able to get more of the water for the journey, you'll still be tied to the island and it's magic, but once we got back to Storybrooke, maybe the effects will wear off," Hook added, standing with the group. "I can't guarantee it'll work, but we could give it a try."

Snow looked at Gold. "Thank you," she said. He responded with a not unkind smile. Snow then looked at Emma, "can we talk?"

"Yeah, let's uh, sit over here," Emma answered, gesturing to a fallen log on the edge of the clearing.

"Why did you need to be alone with your father?"

"I thought it was goodbye. Ready or not, when I get Henry in my arms, we're leaving. No matter who gets left behind."

"Oh. I understand."

"And I figured you'd be by my side and ready to go. I didn't figure you'd plan something as ridiculous as staying."

"Emma, he's my true love."

"Yeah, true love trumps kid. Got it. Doesn't matter, all I care about is Henry."

"Emma, don't be mad."

"How can I not be mad? You tell him you want a do-over on a child, so you can raise your kid to be who you want it to be, to be the prince or princess that you wanted. Then we _just_ found each other and you're going to leave me, _again_. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Emma, I … I'm sorry. I love you."

"Clearly," Emma spat, her voice louder than she intended. The entire group was staring at them. Snow stuttered and Emma stood. "I'm going to go wait for Ariel to get back. Regina, Hook, Gold, are you guys with me?"

"Emma," Neal started. Emma shook her head.

"I think I'll stay here, dearie," Gold said.

"Then I suppose we should go, someone with reliable magic should be there in case the mermaid shows up," Regina said, reaching for Hook's arm.

"We, darling? Last time I tried to sleep around you, I don't recall either of us doing much sleeping," Hook joked.

"Funny, Killian," Regina snarled.

"Anyway, shouldn't Charming and I go get the water?"

"You'd rather spend time with Charming than me?"

"Not rather, but I feel it is necessary that we get this taken care of. Henry will be disappointed if his grandpa can't go home."

"Ok, find. Enjoy missing me, dear."

"Oh, darling, you have no idea."

"I'm coming, too," Snow said, standing and walking to the two men.

"Emma, can I come with you?" Neal asked.

"No, Neal, why don't you stay here and make amends, or something," Emma responded, looking pointedly at Gold. "I need him to actually be trying to help and if he thinks you want nothing to do with him, then he probably won't be trying as hard."

"Emma, he's my son, too," Neal said.

"No! No, he is our son! He is my son, and he is Emma's son, but he is not your son," Regina yelled, stepping closer to Neal, lifting her chin to show dominance. Emma couldn't recall exactly how many times Regina had used that same move on her, and it had always made the blonde wonder what made such a woman so tough. As petite as Regina's frame is, she knows how to use it to dominate an atmosphere, easily. Emma felt relief that this was one time when the darker woman's anger was not directed at her.

"He's my son, too! He wants me, too," Neal yelled back.

"But if he had to choose who could be there, it would be Emma and me. So sit back down and waste your time learning how to be a son, then maybe you can be a father." Regina turned around and stormed off, Emma looked at Neal almost apologetically, then followed the brunette.

Almost caught up to her, Emma called out Regina's name. She saw the blue blazer of the other woman and slowed her pace. Regina stopped and waited for Emma to finish catching up.

"Come one, R, relax," Emma said, after she caught up with Regina. The brunette's face scrunched in distaste when she heard the shortening of her name.

"'R'?"

"I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I called you Gina." At the blonde's words, Regina glared disapprovingly.

"No. And what's wrong with calling me by Regina?"

"It's a lot of syllables?"

"It's only one more than yours."

"But that's so much longer."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"See? You call me 'dear' and that's less syllables than Emma."

"It's a term of endearment."

"Lie! You call everyone 'dear'."

"Ok, savior."

"Nope. I don't want to be the savior to you. I want to be Emma."

"You are Emma, darling."

"I like darling, babe."

"Babe? Absolutely not." Emma chuckled at Regina's rejection.

"I'll come up with something."

Regina hued and raised an eyebrow at Emma before linking her pinky with the blonde's and then women continued through the jungle.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Regina?" Emma responded, emphasizing each syllable, eliciting an eye roll from Regina.

"You told Charming?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He was shocked and maybe unhappy, a little bit."

"A little bit unhappy, right. I'll believe _that_ when Charming learns how to grow brain cells by magic, which he could use."

"Regina," Emma groaned. "Please, don't do that around them, ok. Sometimes I don't mind you doing it around me, because I know it's easier to be nice to them when you can make your snarky comments to someone else, but I really am trying to get to know them, as my parents."

"Yes, dear."

"Are we there yet?"

"I believe we are just about there, yes. And also, your parents will always hate me, dear."

"I know. Well, maybe not David. It'll be nice, I guess, that he knows, when I tell my… my _mom_."

"Why is that?"

"Because even though he was always on her side because he loved her, it was never his fight. I'm hoping that means that that combined with the fact that he's a guy, may make it easier for him to like you. If he likes you, it may be easier for her to accept."

"You're being far too optimistic. I don't think she'll ever be ok with you and me together, dear."

The women came into the clearing of the beach and Emma looked around. They were alone, not that she expected anything else. She glanced over by their tree and saw that the two blankets were still there.

"Regina! You left our blankets?"

"Well, my dear, I knew I'd be back even if you weren't."

"Are you tired, my beautiful?"

"That's five syllables, dear."

"Oh, shut up, Regina," Emma said, laughing.

"I'm not tired at all. I'm physically exhausted but I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to. I'm hoping Ariel is here soon and we can go. I just need to feel Henry in my arms, soon."

"I'm right there with you. I hate this idling. I hate so much that I can't just march in and get him."

"Emma, dear, did I ever tell you about when Henry got the chicken pox?"

Emma chuckled. "No, would you?"

Regina nodded and pulled Emma over to sit on the blankets by the tree.

"He was 7 years old, I don't even know how it happened, and it must have been because of Maine, because I never knew of chicken pox. Or maybe it was just because I was privileged. Anyway, I obviously had never had them so after treating him the first two days and cutting his nails so short he could not scratch, I woke up with them. Henry, by this time was almost better, at least, he wasn't nearly as scratchy and his fever was gone. He wanted to take care of me. He wasn't allowed to use the oven or stove but he wanted to make me dinner. Well, he made me a salad."

"Aww, Regina you raised such a cute kid."

"Oh, just you wait," Regina continued, smiling, small tears in her eyes. "So he comes up to my room with a bed tray in his tiny, little hands and is so excited that he made me a good, healthy meal. He ripped apart some leftover chicken breasts, put shredded cheese on it, he even remembered to put croutons on it. It was a beautiful salad."

"Where's the punch line? I can tell in your face that there's something you're holding back."

"I'm trying to create suspense, my darling."

"Ok," Emma said, allowing a pause, then continuing. "Well, what is it?"

"So impatient, dear. Ok, I took a bite and of course, it isn't lettuce at all. He had used cabbage for my salad. But he didn't know the difference because I usually only kept cabbage when he was sick and I would make him stew."

Emma laughed a loud, hearty laugh. Regina joined in and the women soon had tears falling down their cheeks from their shared joy.

"So, did you eat it?" Emma asked, after recovering.

"Of course I did. I ate every last bite, and told him it was the best salad I ever had. Because it was, he was so cute and loving and I appreciated his care."

Both women had sobered from their laughter and sat smiling at each other. Emma felt her heart swell with love and happiness for this woman that raised their son to be so sweet.

"Regina, you're such a good mom. Thank you so much for being good to him."

"You're forgetting all the lying."

"Forgiving, that's a beautiful difference."

"I certainly don't deserve you, dear."

"Everyone deserves happiness, and we just happen to be each other's."

"You're more than I could have even imagined to ask for."

"Tell me more, about Henry as a kid, tell me everything."

"Until you came to town and he started leaving early to sneak off and see you, he was impossible to wake up in the morning. When he was really small, I'd pick him up out of bed and set him on the bathroom floor, water already running for his shower or he would never get up."

Emma smiled, picturing it. "Was he a good baby?"

"He was so good, perfect. He slept, a lot. I had a nanny for a while, then daycare until he was in school. Everyone always told me how good he was as a baby. I don't think I could have wished for a better one."

"Did you always really want children?"

"I did. Actually, I just wanted a family. I wanted to love people and have them love me in return. You're giving me that."

"What about more children? Did you ever want more than one?"

"Yes, I always wanted more. But, there is only so much even I can handle."

"What about in the future?" Emma asked the question slowly, looking away from Regina, not really embarrassed, but uncertain.

"You mean to ask, would I like to have more children, a bigger family?"

Emma nodded, she could feel her cheeks burning and knew Regina would be able to see the redness on them.

"Would you?" Regina countered.

"I don't know," Emma paused. "Yes, I think so. I mean, if Henry was ok with it. I want you and Henry and me to be a family. And I want a big, loving family. You're an amazing mom and I'd love to learn from you."

"Who would carry? Or would we adopt?"

"You could, if you wanted. Or I could, or we both could! Or we could adopt, or we could do it all!"

Regina chuckled at Emma's excitement. "Well, how many more do you want, dear?"

"Three. We could each carry one and we could adopt one. Then we'd be a nice, big family of six."

"We'd have to find a good donor."

"We could search and search until we find a perfect one."

"Can I ask your opinion on something, Emma?"

"Of course."

"I want to use magic with Rumplestiltskin, and you, maybe the Blue Fairy, too. I want to figure out a way to let us leave Storybrooke without anything happening."

"You don't want to live there?"

"I do. I just don't want out future children, or any of Storybrooke's children to be forced to stay, if they want to go to college or go find non-magical lives elsewhere."

Emma stared at the brunette in shock. She couldn't put her words together to make a sentence. She knew her jaw had dropped and she probably looked stupid, but she was shocked.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No, it's incredible. That's a brilliant idea. I knew you were changing, but this is _so_ selfless, Regina." Emma was grinning like a schoolgirl, and leaned in, pressing her lips to her loves. "Do you think it's possible for your heart to lose its blackness?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot, actually. I think, maybe. I did not believe so before, well, before you. But now, I feel lighter, not as dark. There's only one way to be sure, but I'm not certain we should try it."

"Taking out your heart."

"Yes."

"Can you take out your own heart?"

"Sure. Do you want me to?"

"No. I…I can feel the change in you. I don't need to see it on your heart."

"I would show you, if you wanted. I trust you, even after such a short time, I trust you."

"You've taken out your own heart before?"

"On this island, even. I let Tink hold it, told her to crush it, or to help us."

"What if she had crushed it?! Regina! Don't you ever do something that stupid ever again!"

"I knew she wouldn't hurt me, she doesn't have enough darkness to kill."

"So, let's make a deal though, I won't be careless with my heart, because now it's yours and you won't be careless with yours. Can we agree?"

"I will do anything I can to please you, dear."

"Hmm, anything?"

"I guess it depends on what your next request is." Regina smiled, teasing Emma. Making the blonde curious was one of her new favorite things to do.

"Oh, y'know, not much, I'd like eternal servitude from the gorgeous mother of my son, homemade pancakes whenever I want them, bear claws daily, grilled cheese and fries for days."

Regina playfully rolled her eyes. "I have no idea how you maintain such an attractive figure."

"Exercise. And as I intend to have extra physical activity when we get back, I'll be eating all the junk food I've missed."

"Extra physical activity, you say? And where will I be during all of this extra physical activity?"

Emma leaned in toward Regina and put her lips to the brunette's ear and whispered. "On top, on bottom, on your knees, in front of me on my knees, I can go on."

Regina felt her body warm down to her core and turned her face to capture Emma's lips with her own. She pulled the blonde flush against her, putting her hands on Emma's waist and gripping her while she leaned herself against the tree. Emma parted her lips and slid her tongue against Regina's bottom lip, which opened immediately for her. The two kissed hard and passionately, roaming each other's bodies with their hands. Emma released Regina's lips and kissed her cheek down her strong jawline. She moved her lips down her neck and pressed her tongue into the brunette's pulse point. She had one hand on a breast and the other tangled in dark hair while supporting Regina's head. She bit Regina's collarbone, causing a moan to emit from full lips.

"Ariel," Regina breathed. "Emma, we have to stop, what if Ariel comes?"

"Just conceal us, we have time for this, I'll be quick, sort of."

Emma kissed her way down Regina's body and the brunette waved her hand to conceal them. The blonde, when she got to Regina's pants, wrapped her hands over the band above the voluptuous ass of the other woman and pulled them all the way down to the top of Regina's boots. She settled herself between the brunette's knees, on one elbow and her shins, she placed her mouth over Regina's clitoris breathing hot air onto it for a full minute before touching it without her tongue, causing Regina's hips to buck in response. Emma slid one finger, then two into the warmth of the brunette. She pumped her hand with the pulse she heard in her own ears while sucking and flicking the bud with her tongue. It didn't take long before the brunette's hips were bucking in motion with the blonde, her hands tangled in blonde locks, keeping the warm mouth against her. Only a short time passed before Emma felt Regina's body tense around her fingers and underneath her and then slowly release, calming down and relaxing beneath her.

"Oh, Emma," Regina breathed. Emma looked up into the face of the woman she loved. The red lipstick was smeared around full lips, lips that were swollen further from the force of kissing. Even in being disheveled she looked perfect. Emma pulled Regina's pants up and righted them.

"You're so perfect, my love."

"Two syllables."

"You're absolutely correct."

"You are quite adorable, my Emma."

Emma laid down next to Regina and sighed contentedly. She couldn't imagine going back to a point in time before she discovered her feelings for Henry's mom. Regina waved a hand and her face and self were righted. The two women laid there, Regina on her back, hands folded on her stomach and her ankles crossed, like a perfect lady. Emma turned over onto her stomach, propped herself up on her elbows and her feet were swaying back and forth in the air.

"You're quite enjoyable, Emma."

"I like it, with you. Sex has almost always been just a means to an end, before. With you, I can just enjoy you."

"Same for me, darling. I've never had someone just want to please me without anything in return."

"Well, I could do it everyday for the rest of my life."

Regina looked like she was about to respond when the women heard a splash in the water. Regina sat up quickly and Emma shoved herself up so she was standing, and the women looked into the water.


	12. Chapter 12

**I really shied away from Henry becoming Pan because thats STUPID. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Time flew as Regina, Emma and Snow retrieved Henry's heart from Pan's body and took it back to Henry. Now it was the morning after and devastation set in. The lost boys, who had never had anyone but Pan were going home to a place where they knew nobody. Henry couldn't seem to escape the nightmares of death, the pain of having no heart. Snow and Charming were sleeping in one of the bunkers, Gold and Neal were hanging out on deck, sleeping as it came, and Hook captained the ship. Emma and Regina both had spent all night back and forth between Henry's room and the deck; the latter was where Emma found Regina just after sunrise.

"Are you alright, Regina?" Emma asked formally, many eyes were watching.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, I have my son back, we're heading home, and all will be well. How are you, savior?"

"Weak. I'm exhausted and I feel like, like—" Emma's words were cut off as her body landed against the deck.

"Help me!" Regina called, looking around desperately for someone to come lift the blonde. Neal was who came. "Take her to Henry's room, there are empty bunks. I'll heal her."

"What if she doesn't want you to heal her?"

"I don't care what Miss Swan wants, I'm not letting Henry lose a parent after his ordeal, so shut up, _Baelfire_, and take her to Henry's room!" Neal flinched at her use of his given name, but must have gotten the point because that's where he carried Emma. Henry was already sitting up in his bed and his eyes widened as though he was going to cry.

"Henry, sweetheart, I need you to go with Neal, ok? I'm going to fix your mom, but I don't want you to be here to see it, it may be painful, and I'm sure she wouldn't want you here for that."

"Mom, not, I want to see you make her better, please don't make me leave you guys!"

"Henry, I promise I will come get you the moment she wakes up, ok? I promise." Regina rubbed her hands on Henry's upper arms and kissed his forehead. "Now, go, and I'll help her better." Neal took Henry and went up to the deck. Regina knelt next to Emma's head and tearfully checked her over, she could tell that the blonde had a fever and judging by how warm she felt, the brunette assumed Emma knew and was sick the whole night before mentioning it. Regina passed her hand over Emma's form; making a circle above the blonde's face and Emma woke up.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You passed out on the deck, you're sick, it seems. Have you been having any other symptoms?"

"Just a fever." Emma said it too quickly and it made Regina suspicious.

"Emma, I swear on your life if you don't tell me the truth, I'm going to kill you."

Emma looked tenderly at Regina. "You couldn't ever kill me, you love me too much."

"I don't believe I've ever said that to you, dear."

"You don't have to." Emma smiled and Regina's heart swelled. Then Emma continued, "I've been having hallucinations, and maybe have been vomiting here and there."

"Emma! Why wouldn't you tell me? I would have made it better before you got so weak."

"I don't know, I just didn't want to seem weak, like I couldn't handle it. You're so strong and I didn't want to look, well, not strong, next to you." Regina stood up and sat back down, on the bed with her hip resting against Emma's where the blonde lay.

"Beautiful Emma, I've been doing magic for so much longer, I can endure so much more than you can. Don't ever see yourself as weak, you aren't weak at all."

"Thanks, sweetie," Emma smirked at her own use of an endearment and Regina just smiled and shook her head.

"You're completely hopeless."

"So how long until I'm better?"

"Actually, I have the perfect cure and I think you'll love it."

"What's that?"

Regina put her mouth to Emma's ear and whispered, "sex."

Emma pulled back, smiling. "That's amazing, and totally what I want, but are you sure that's going to _help_ me? I mean usually that takes energy."

"Did you not notice what I noticed? Our magic, when we touch, it doesn't manifest the same way when we're being intimate, but it makes us both stronger and less tired. Did you not wonder why you were never as exhausted after we've been intimate as you were before, or why your energy buzzed in your veins like you're unstoppable? I'm figuring if we have sex, then maybe you'll be all healed, and if it doesn't work, then I got to sleep with you and we'll figure something else out."

"Awesome! So, get over here," Emma said, sitting up and pulling Regina into her lap. She put her lips on the brunette's and kissed her slowly, snaking her tongue between the open lips of her partner. They pressed their tongues against each other for several moments before Regina pulled away. "No, come back, let me kiss you, Reginnnnaaa," Emma playfully whined.

"I want nothing more than to kiss you right now, and be with you, but I promised Henry I would let him see you after you woke up, so I need to keep that promise and let him see you first."

"Damn it, Regina, why does it have to be such a good reason? Fine, go get Henry, I'll be glad to see him anyway, then you and I are going to have some alone time later."

Henry, Emma and Regina had a small family reunion; they were all awake and mostly well. Regina let Henry have ten minutes with Emma before shooing him off, telling him she needed to help his mom get better.

"I love that kid," Emma said, as the two women sat on the bed Emma was earlier occupying.

"Me too, he's a good kid. Thanks again for giving me the best things in my life."

"You too."

"Emma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you."

"I know," Emma whispered. She tried to act like it wasn't a surprise, but that she knew it all along because part of her did. But the bigger part of her was so relieved and pleased when those words left Regina's lips. Emma pushed herself against Regina, mouth-to-mouth, chest-to-chest, she leaned in until Regina lay back against the bed and Emma was on top of her. The women moved gingerly, taking care to be sweet and tender, Emma stroking the brunette's breast with one hand and the other hand between her and Regina's core, gently pressing her hand against the apex of the brunette's thighs. Regina had both hands stroking the blonde's back, holding her tightly against her.

The women spent an hour together in the bed making love, neither wanting to leave their cozy spot or the warmth of each other's body. Finally, Regina, who had been lying with her head on Emma's chest, propped herself up on her elbow. Looking at Emma, she smiled and told her that she thinks it's time to tell everyone about them. Emma nodded and the women dressed themselves and headed up to deck.

Regina emerged first, looking around for her lover's parents and her son. They were back with Hook, Neal and Gold near the ship's helm. The two headed to the rest of the group.

Emma! How are you feeling?" Snow asked, smiling.

"I'm alright, I'm still just a little tired and nauseous but mostly ok." As she finished speaking, Snow and Charming both stood and hugged her, it was an awkward family hug, but Emma wouldn't have it any other way. She was unsure of how her mom was going to take the news and wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Next was Henry, he threw his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok, mom!" Henry aid excitedly. Emma glanced at Regina and saw no anger or pain on her face from the boy calling her 'mom.'

"Me too, kid. Your mom patched me up really good."

"Thanks, mom!" Henry said, repeating his forceful hug on Regina's waist. The brunette melted into his arms and squeezed him as tightly and as long as he would allow.

"Hey kid, we know we're both your moms, but you're going to need to come up with sometime else to call me, calling us both mom is going to be weird."

"Why? It's not like you're ever around each other when you're not forced to be. You hate each other."

"Henry, I've never hated your mom, we just have had our differences, plenty of them, very, you know, loudly and stuff, but I've never hated her."

"Henry, would you like to sit down? There's something I want to share with you." Regina smiled at Henry, hesitant and not wanting to make the boy hate her again.

Emma looked at David because he knew what was coming and she wanted some sort of sign that he thought it would be an alright time to share. He nodded and winked at her. Emma and Regina sat next to each other on a bench, across from them was Henry, and next to him were Charming, Snow, Neal and Gold, Hook was at the helm. Emma looked into both of her parents' eyes and smiled small and afraid. She focused back on Henry, who Regina was smiling adoringly at, and she slid her hand into one of Regina's, stopping the brunette from folding her hands in front of herself. Henry's eyes grew wide and he looked confused.

"Henry," Emma started. "Regina, um, your mom and I are together, kid."

"What?"

"What Emma means, Henry, is that while we were searching for you, Emma and I discovered that we are each other's true love."

Henry's expression still hadn't changed so Emma snuck a glance at her mom, who looked devastated. Emma just tried to show her through her expressions that it just happened.

"I don't understand, you're the evil queen and Emma's the savior, you can't be in love," Henry stated. Regina opened her mouth to explain further that it just happened, but Emma spoke first.

"Henry, apologize to your mother. She is not the evil queen. She once was, yes, but not in your lifetime, nor in any of mine that I have memories of. She's Regina. She saved me and my mom through that portal, she saved us all from the trigger, and Henry we fought tooth and nail, _together_, to save you, to get to you and rescue you. _She_ took your heart back, _she _put it back in your chest. Your mom has done so much more to save you than I have, why do you think we aren't right for each other?" Emma lectured.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Henry said, eyes downcast.

"It's not me you need to apologize to, kid, it's your mom."

"I'm sorry, mom, I love you." He wrapped his arms around Regina, and she pulled him into her lap, using one hand to press his head to her chest, tears in her eyes. She looked lovingly at Emma, silently thanking her for saying what she did.

"Henry," Regina began. "I know this is strange, but there's nothing we would change about it. Your mother…Emma and I, we love each other very deeply, and I'm being better for you two. But if there are any questions Emma or I can answer for you, please ask. Ok, sweetheart?"

"You're really changing?" Henry asked, his face scrunched up, trying to believe. He sat back next to Charming.

"Yes, dear. I really love you and your mom. I want us all to be a family, to be happy together."

"I don't believe it, Regina," Snow said coldly, then turned to Emma. "How can you even believe it? She's probably using you! Faking it!"

"I've felt her feelings, I know her, I believe her. I…I love her, and if you can't accept that, then you don't accept me." Emma said it with such volition, while taking Regina's hand in her town, which Snow flinched.

"Emma, love, you don't need to do that," Regina said, squeezing Emma's hand.

"No, Regina, I do." Emma looked to her parents. "Look, your _villain_ is telling me I don't need to exclude you just because you exclude her. Tell me she's a villain, and truly believe it."

"How do you know she's not faking it?" Snow asked.

"Because I'm making her heart better."

"And why are we supposed to believe that?"

"Fine! You want proof? Fine!" Emma put her hand on Regina's chest, over her heart, looking into her lover's eyes, questioning.

Regina nodded curtly, trusting Emma with every part of herself. "Just imagine it and you'll be able to do it, dear," she whispered reassuringly to Emma.

The blonde pushed her hand into the brunette's chest and pulled out her heart. Regina expected her heart to be as black as it was when she pulled it out for Tinkerbell. It wasn't. The only person who didn't gasp in surprise was Emma. Regina's heart looked more like Snow's the day she had asked Regina to kill her, instead of the fully black one she had grown accustomed to.

"I still won't accept it!" Snow cried.

"Emma, do you trust me?" Regina asked.

"With my life."

"All I need is 7 seconds." And Regina's hand tenderly pulled out Emma's heart. Emma gasped as Regina held Emma's heart next to her own in Emma's hand. Glowing wires, like rope floated, glowing between the hearts, tying them together. The ties wrapped around each heart, tethering, binding the hearts to each other and they glowed a brilliant pinkish red. The whole thing took 7 seconds, and when the women separated the hearts, the marks from the rope-like connections were still on their hearts. Each woman put her lover's heart back into her respective chest.

"How can you doubt them still, Snow?" Charming asked.

"How can you accept it?" Snow asked back. "She's our enemy!"

"She isn't anymore, Snow! She's saved us, and she's Emma's true love. It doesn't matter what you feel you can't keep them apart. The evil queen tried to with us, and it didn't work, and now we won't be able to with Regina and Emma. It's time to mend bridges."

"You're talking about the evil queen and Regina as if they're two different people!"

"They are, Snow! Look at Regina and tell me you see the evil queen! I don't. I see Regina, Henry's mom, someone looking so hard for redemption that she keeps being denied, and Emma loves her. You know what that means? It means she is worthy of love, because Emma wouldn't waste it."

Regina tried to hide the tears welling in her eyes and Emma smiled brightly. "Thank you, dad," Emma whispered. "Snow, you do what you want, but Henry, Regina and I are going to go to _our_ room and have a _family_ discussion."

Later, after the three of them had spoken and the women answered most of Henry's questions, Emma laid down next to Regina on a bed that was far too small for two grown women. Regina turned toward the wall, allowing Emma to be the big spoon to her little one.

"What if he doesn't like the thought of us having more kids," Regina asked.

"Then we won't, but he'll be fine with it, I think."

"Why do you seem so sure?"

"He's gonna be a teenager soon, teens don't want their parents hovering and you know, no offense, Regina, but you sort of hover. He'd be glad for you to have a distraction, I think."

"I do not hover! I just want to make sure he's happy and healthy."

"Ok, sweetie, whatever you say."

The next morning when the three of them woke up, the two women sat up next to each other on their bed and Henry was on the other side of the room from them on his bed.

"Henry," Emma started. "Your mom and I have a question for you."

"Ok?"

"Are you ok with the three of us being a family?"

Henry thought a moment, and then shrugged. "I guess, yeah. It's better than you two fighting all the time." This caused the women to laugh.

"Ok, kid. Now we have another thing to talk to you about. You know we're so happy you're ok, and we love you and we're so happy the three of us can be a family, right?"

"Sure."

"Well, what do you think about having brothers or sisters?"

"You want a new kid?"

"No, Henry," Regina cut in. "Henry, absolutely not, we love you so much and you're so perfect. We just both want a big family, it wouldn't be at all like having a new child, or a replacement child. Wouldn't it be fun to have little brothers or sisters to love? More people to tell our story to?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool," Henry smiled.

"Now what do you want to call me, since Regina is mom?" Emma asked Henry.

"Ma?"

"Sounds good, kid. We love you."

"I know, mom, ma, can I go up on deck and help Hook? Or is he still sort of bad?" Emma and Regina looked at each other, but it was Regina who responded.

"No, Henry, Hook is a good man, you can go help him. And tell your grandma and grandpa that Emma wants to talk to them."

After Henry left, Emma looked at Regina, her green eyes wide and scared.

"I'll stay right here, darling. You need to talk to them though, really just your mother. I still can't stand her, but just as I didn't want Henry to be taken away from me, your mom doesn't want me to take you away from her, _again._"

"First time wasn't your fault."

"It was, darling, regardless of how I regret it."

There was a knock at the door, then Snow's head peeked through the crack and she walked in. She sat on Henry's bed, across from the other two women. Emma wondered where her father was, but Regina didn't have the patience to wonder, especially when she saw lines crease her lover's forehead. Instead, she spoke.

"Snow, I know you still hate me, I'm sure you always will, I did terrible things to you. However, I love your daughter and grandson with everything in my heart and we _will_ be expanding our family. Emma and I will live together, and raise our family together and maybe even get married one day, should she wish to, so you need to accept that I am important to your daughter, and I'm not going anywhere unless she asks me to. So suck it up and make amends, Snow, because if you keep hurting her, I will destroy you, and we both know even if I can't succeed I sure can make a mess out of trying."

Snow White gulped and went as pale as her last name.


	13. Chapter 13

Snow sat there, pale and quiet for several moments until she grasped her bearings. Her face became red and she furrowed her brow.

"You aren't tired of threatening me, yet, Regina?" Snow asked coldly.

Regina sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Snow. I'm exhausted of threatening you. I love Emma, I love Henry and I just want to go home and enjoy my family. The only reason I'm even bothering myself with you is because you're important to people who are important to me. I'm trying for atonement here, and that involves making the people I love happy."

"And you think destroying your…your…_my _daughter's…me would make her happy?"

"Surely not, but I won't let you destroy her, Snow White. She's mine and I won't let you do to her what you did to Daniel."

"Regina, sweetie, it's ok, calm down," Emma whispered at the brunette's ear, resting her fingers on Regina's forearm.

Regina took a deep breath and looked in Emma's eyes and felt calmness set in. She nodded and the two partners looked at Snow White, waiting.

"Emma, I love you, and I want to make up for lost time so badly. I'm not ready to share my time with you with the woman who has spent half a lifetime ruining me. If you can understand that and still allow me to have time with you and Henry and hear proof of Regina changing, maybe then I'll be ready to be around her one day."

Emma looked at Regina, not for permission but to see if she was hurt. She didn't look it, and she didn't have her usual mask on either, so the blonde assumed she must have though what Snow proposed was agreeable. Emma looked back to her mother.

"Ok, that sounds fair. But Henry will be living with Regina when we get back. He's lost too much time with his mom."

Both brunettes were shocked and Snow looked like she was going to argue it, but Emma shook her head. Henry bounding down the stairs to share with his mothers what Hook showed him interrupted the three women. Snow hugged him and left the room, leaving the family alone.

That night, when Henry was in bed sleeping, Regina and Emma sat facing each other on the bed they had shared. For the first time since Emma had known her, Regina's face was washed of all make up and she was dressed down to her silk camisole and her slacks. Regina had her legs against the bed, knees bent out and feet curled around Emma's back. Emma had her legs bent at the knee, over Regina's legs, feet on the bed beside Regina's hips. Their positions allowed them closeness without being inappropriate to the son who was sharing their room. Emma was caressing Regina's face.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful, Regina."

The brunette placed her forehead against the blonde's, the tips of their noses touching.

"Emma, how are you so kind?" Regina asked in a soft voice. She pushed her lips against the blondes just for a moment before pulling her face away. She looked into Emma's eyes and sucked in a breath of air quickly. "Emma, you said Henry can come home with me when we get back."

"Yes, I think he'd like that."

"What about you? Would you like to come live with us?" Regina asked the question slowly, hesitating before letting the last three words out.

Emma thought a moment. "I would love to, but I have to say no, for now. I want to date you, really date you, the way we both deserve. And I think that if I stay with Snow and Charming a little longer then Snow will be able to accept this sooner."

Regina moved herself out of their tangled limbs and put her feet on the floor, facing away from Emma.

"C'mon, Regina, don't take it like that," Emma defended. She moved so she was next to Regina, their arms brushing. She reached her hand across their bodies and cupped Regina's cheek, making the brunette face her. "I love you. We've gotten to that, through it, saying it and believing it. I mean what I say, Gina, I want to date you. I want to make you get ready in the evening without me seeing you, I want to pick you up or have you pick me up, and go out, and talk, and get to know each other even better. There's nothing I don't want to know. And then I want to take you home, and kiss you goodnight. And maybe sneak into your bedroom while Henry is in the bathroom or sleeping. I want to have to sneak out in the morning because I couldn't stand the thought of sleeping alone. I want all these things with you, and you alone."

Regina was tearing up. Emma put her lips to the brunette's, keeping her hand on her cheek and moving the other to the back of her neck, holding her close. It took a moment but Regina began kissing her back, unable to deny her love for the woman whose lips held hers. After they broke apart, Regina smiled shyly.

"I love you, Emma. I love you so much, you are everything I've wanted in my entire life, everything I have been fighting for and searching for." Regina spoke with passion, as she did with most everything she said, dominating Emma's attention. But the next words out of her mouth were quiet and timid as she said, "don't break my heart, I'm not sure I could bear it."

"Gina, I can't promise we won't fight, because fighting is what we do. I can't promise that I won't want to kill you, because more often than not that's exactly what you've made me want to do. But I _can_ promise that I will never break your heart because all I want is to be a family with you and Henry, and whatever other kids we may have in the future. I wouldn't have had that conversation with you if I wasn't completely serious."

"Stop calling me Gina."

"Out of all of that, that's what you're going to talk about."

"Emma, thank you, for loving me and for being here and… and staying."

"Always."

* * *

Well, since we're all done with Neverland, this is the end of this story. I do think I will do a sequel, maybe depends on the interest levels I seem to get. Reviews are so appreciated and thank you to all of you who have followed or favorited this story! It was my first fanfiction so I had a blast! Also, if interested, any reviewers for this last chapter will be able to give me a prompt for a one shot OUAT or Swan Queen, if you want to! Gotta get some creative juices flowing!


End file.
